Discover Me
by elendur-darkstar
Summary: Hakkai has another sister, she and her friend join them on their journey of self discovery and fighting evil. Please read it. HakkaiOC, SanzoOC, GokuGojyo. R&R please. Chap 16 is up.
1. Saved By A Girl

Discover Me

A/N : Okay, a friend (Shy-Phantom) and I started this story together, it's written by both of us, we would write some and give I to the other, so there will be two writing styles throughout this, I don't care if anyone doesn't like it, if this is so, then deal with it. We like it and that's what matters. So here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – This one goes for the whole story, we don't own it, wish we did, but we don't...just TRY sue us, you'll get nothing.

Chapter 1: Saved By A Girl

She lay there, clothes in tatters covering her bruised body. Her lips were bleeding, she spat it out on the ground. The bruises were darker over the junction of veins at her wrists. Tears brimmed at her eyes, she pushed them away. Desperately not to let this place get the better of her. There were screams, female screams that echoed down the hallways. Ebony could recognize these ones though, the sound of the voice. These screams came from somebody she loved "...Kerri..." She said quietly. She drew her knees under her chin and squeezed her eyes closed and thought of her friend. Of her brother Hakkai and wishing desperately that he did not leave that day. That he did not abandon her and she wished suddenly that he could hear her. So that he would understand just how much she needed him right now. Ebony bit down on her lip so hard that hot blood spewed from the cut and dribbled down her chin. She discarded these thoughts, obviously big brother Hakkai wasn't coming to the rescue any time soon. She forced herself to stand and threw herself against the bars. The guards gave her a strange look and strode over to the cell, pressing their faces to the bars. One took her chin between his fingers and cocked his head. "Whatsa matter sweetheart?" The other grinned and unlocked the cell, his hands quivering as he turned the key. Ebony backed up, made herself tremble, played the frightened prisoner. Her green eyes wide in true fear. She hoped that she could pull this off. They locked the cell behind them, cold fingers on her ribs. She tore against the guard's grip but she couldn't pull free. Ebony fell to the ground underneath the guard and screamed, she pushed her knee hard against his groin and slithered from beneath his body. She grabbed the gun from his belt and held it against the other. "Don't you dare" she hissed and pulled the trigger. The other guard screamed in agony and fell to the ground, cupping the bleeding injured organ that he so treasured. He rolled about the floor, making a fuss over it. Howling in pain. The first guard grabbed her knee and pulled her to the ground. She pressed the nozzel against the guard's cheek and pulled the trigger, flesh and blood splattered all over the wall. "YOU BITCH" screamed the remaining guard, and she shot him in the face, too. She scrambled to her feet and turned the key, which was still in the key hole. Her feet were clumsy as she ran, she almost tripped a few times. Heard Kerri's screams and ignored the tears in her eyes. She needed help, she needed Hakkai. Three guards stood in the way of the exit, looking threatening. She fired recklessly at each of them and pushed past their half-dead corpses. There were more outside, waiting in the bushes, all armed. "Hakkai?" Her brother was running towards her, a determined look upon his face. "Ebony, I came here to rescue you." She spat the blood from her mouth, didn't notice the scarlet-haired companion lick his lips as he looked over her. "A little too late for that" she said, trying not to sound angry. Hakkai frowned and held his arms out to her trying to embrace his little sister. "No time Hakkai, I-" She noticed the Youkai behind Hakkai's priest friend holding his gun steadily. She pushed past her brother and took the shot in her arm trying to fire back. Sanzo caught her in his arms and stared down at her, feeling very disappointed with himself. /Saved by a girl...just great/ He thought to himself. "Hakkai" she began desperately "There's still someone down there. A very close friend of mine. We have to help her, please." She begged, ignoring the pain in her arm. Knowing what he was thinking "We can heal me later, we need to save Kerri" Goku said "Hakkai, we'll take care of these guys." Gojyo nodded in agreement.

As the guys took care of the remaining guards Ebony began to check in cells trying to find her friend, where was she? She had gone silent a few moments ago, Ebony was scared out of mind that they may have done more then just rape her.

"KERRI" Ebony called still checking cells as she began to panic, she wasn't here, she wasn't here…where was she? Where the hell had they taken her?

"Ebony" a voice rasped sore from all the screaming as Ebony sighed in relief, she was alive, she hurried to the cell door and began to fumble with keys trying to get the door open to get to her friend as she dropped the keys and swore, so instead Hakkai blasted open the door as she blinked at the power of his chi attacks, he had definitely changed a lot.

"Is this her?" Hakkai asked as he scooped Kerri into his arms as the girl cried out in fear struggling weakly her body bruised and broken as Ebony nodded

"It's ok Kerri…he's my brother" she said beginning to feel the effect of her wounds, looks like the adrenaline was wearing off…

"Ebony…are you alright?" Hakkai asked her as she nodded her eyes dropping, she would make it.

"Just peachy" she muttered as she stumbled after him as Hakkai nodded and began to walk quickly holding the now unconscious Kerri in his arms as Ebony followed beginning to move more and more like a drunk as lethargy took over her limbs, the pain began to consume her mind.

/At least Kerri's alright/ were her last thoughts before she fell into unconsciousness, and into someone's warm strong arms.

Sanzo scowled at the young woman in his arms as he grunted and threw her over his shoulder before reloading his gun, this was all too troublesome.

Gojyo offered to carry her but Sanzo refused, he didn't want that red haired idiot groping her…wait…why did he care if she was groped or not? He couldn't stop seeing the pain in her eyes as she was hit by the bullet that had been meant for him, yet she hadn't made a sound of pain, she didn't even know him and had saved him…why was some stupid female occupying his mind…he was broken fro his thoughts by Goku whom was chanting some stupid thing about him and a girlfriend. Sanzo slid his gun away and steadied Ebony with one hand while he grabbed his paper fan and smacked the monkey over the head with it.

"SHUT UP MONKEY AND MOVE" Sanzo shouted as Goku held his painfully throbbing head and scurried after the distant Hakkai, he had already set Kerri into jeep and was waiting for them, his eyes flicked to Ebony in Sanzo's arms in shock for a moment before Sanzo grunted something and dropped her into the car before getting into his usual seat.

"Let's move" Sanzo grunted as Gojyo grinned hopping into the car as he went to put Kerri in his lap as Hakkai frowned at him as he sighed and she was instead set into Goku's lap as the monkey protested but after a firm stare from Sanzo he shut up and just coped with it until they reached the town again.

Elendur – That's the end of chapter one, hope you all read the next one as well, it gets better promise.


	2. Boys, Farewell Loneliness

Chapter 2: Boys, Farewell Loneliness

"Hakkai, are they ok?" Goku asked looking at the girls who leant on his shoulders. Gojyo lit a cigarette and took a deep drag of the smoke into his lungs. Hakkai tore the cigarette from his lips and flicked it away. "There are two young ladies unconscious beside you, have some consideration please Gojyo" he said without taking his eyes off of the road. "Whoa, Hakkai" Gojyo crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Sanzo. "Saved by a-" Sanzo smashed Gojyo across the face with the fan and settled back into the seat.

Hakkai looked back at his sister and the stranger he had saved. The young girl he had never seen before. There were tears on his sister's face - was she crying in her sleep? He caught Sanzo looking at her, Sanzo noticed and looked away. His hand on his gun (his real gun, not the one made of flesh ;) his eyes on the road before them. He brushed his fingers through his blonde hair and looked at Hakkai "What?" He shook his head and returned to driving, glancing in the mirror to watch his sister every now and then and the beautiful stranger beside her.

Hakkai stopped the jeep and picked his sister up in his arms, Goku picked up Kerri and they walked towards the house that Hakkai knew was hers. And pushed the door open. He lay her down on the sofa and looked at her.

He regretted leaving like he had…but they had taken Kanan, he had to save her…did she expect him to seriously stay around and let Kanan get killed. Then he had been turned Youkai, and taken by Sanzo to see the three aspects, he had, he was ashamed to say, forgotten she was here.

"Where can I put her Hakkai" Goku asked as Hakkai jolted fro his thoughts and pointed to the other couch as Goku set Kerri down on it as Hakkai looked once more at Ebony before sighing and going to get some bandages, he didn't want to heal them while they were unconscious, they might get mad at him for touching them, especially when they were asleep, better to just bandage what he could while they were asleep, and heal them when they awoke.

After they had been tended to he went to make some food for everyone, no doubt they would be hungry when they awoke, and Goku's stomach could already be heard growling from across the room, it was time for some food.

They were all eating when one of them woke, it was Ebony, she woke with a pained groan as she gently touched her aching head.

"Ouchies" she muttered sitting up stiffly, her whole body ached, she shuddered remembering what had happened only a few hours before as she swung her legs off the couch and looked around, she was home, there was Kerri sleeping on the couch across from her and she smiled softly before standing as her nose smelled some delicious food...was that…Hakkai's cooking? Sure it wasn't as good as Kerri's, but it was still wonderful food.

"Is that food?" Ebony asked as she sat down heavily in a chair as Hakkai nodded with a soft smile as he handed her a plate already full of food as she sighed in relief and dug in, it felt like years since she had last eaten good food.

Gojyo was sitting across from her snickering about something as he glanced at Sanzo.

"Saved by a gi-" he began again but once again Sanzo silenced him with force as Sanzo then, to make his point about keeping quiet, set his gun on the table beside his plate. Gojyo gulped and nodded, her understood, SHUT YOUR TRAP KAPPA.

"No guns at the table, get it off" Ebony said her eyes hardening as she looked at Sanzo with a glare as the priest glared back and Hakkai tried to calm things down between them.

"Now Ebony, he's just keeping Gojyo quiet, please, just this one exception, please" Hakkai said as Ebony continued to glare at Sanzo.

"If I find one dent in any of my walls or my roof, even the damn floor, I'll kill you with my bare hands priesty" Ebony hissed angrily as Sanzo glared at her before looking away an deciding to ignore her completely, she was nothing to him anyway…wasn't she?

A scream made them all jump as Kerri sat up panting and shaking as Ebony quickly went to calm her friend down as finally Ebony walked back in a quiet follower close behind.

"Everyone this is Kerri…as you know I'm Ebony…once she's sitting you can tell us your names as well" Ebony said as she sat Kerri down in the seat in-between her and Hakkai as Hakkai nodded, that made sense, he smiled gently at Kerri as she looked away and instead stared at the table.

"Well…I'm your brother Hakkai"

"We know that you fool"

"Of course…well then…this is Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo…" Hakkai said as Ebony nodded looking them all over and storing their names away in her memory as she then began to ignore them and turned her attention to Kerri instead as they talked quietly.

"...Kerri? Are you alright?" Her friend looked up from the table, eyes full of tears. She was trying desperatley to fight them back. Ebony excused herself from the table and helped Kerri into the other room, closing the door carefully after seeing her brother's concern.

"Kerri.." She said carefully, like she thought that Kerri would explode with screaming or something along those lines. "I-I-I..." she stuttered and leant against Ebony, tears seeping through her clothes. Ebony stroked her hair, almost crying herself to see her friend this way.

"What's her problem" Demanded Sanzo, glancing at his gun. "Nothing, Sanzo. She doesn't like violence." Snapped Hakkai defensively, everyone went silent - shocked that Hakkai had spoken this way (and to Sanzo of all people!) He looked up from his food and shook his head "She didn't seem to mind it when-" "-she saved your life?" inquired Gojyo grinning. Sanzo picked his gun up and fired at the wall right beside Gojyo's head.

Shy-Phantom – There you have it, chapter 2. Review if you're reading please, we like reviews don't we?

Elendur – Depends on the type of review, since they'll all go to my e-mail, I'm going to be sure to ignore or just delete all flames. So don't bother, why other putting energy into flaming when you can just click out of this story? Twas your choice to read it in the first place, so don't go complaining.


	3. Guns And Fans

Chapter 3: Guns and Fans

"WAS THAT A GUNFIRE I HEARD JUST THEN!" Goku stopped eating, the rice falling from his mouth. "Uh-oh" he said, fear in his eyes. "Hell hath no fury..." murmured Gojyo with a sly smile. Ebony stormed into the room and examined her wall and turned to Sanzo. Her face flushed with anger. "Did you put those bullet holes in my wall!" She demanded. He sat back in his chair "yes" a cool reply. She reached out and pulled the giant fan from Sanzo's robes. The others were frozen with an eager fear of what might happen next. She slapped him hard across the back of the head and returned to her room.

"Is everything…alright" Kerri asked trying to stop her sobs as Ebony frowned and shook her head.

"That stupid stick up his ass priest just put 2 holes in our wall…I'm going to wring that pretty little neck of his, then after that I'm going to-" Ebony was interrupted by a giggle as she looked at Kerri in shock as she giggled at her reaction before she suddenly stopped and looked down.

"Sorry" she whispered as Ebony shook her head

"No, laugh more, let me hear you laugh more Kerri" she said a Kerri couldn't find it in herself to laugh again, she had just thought it was so funny, Ebony never reacted this way to anyone...let alone someone…male.

"Sorry" Kerri said again as Ebony sighed shaking her head as she hugged her friend again.

"No…don't be…you didn't do anything wrong" she said as Kerri nodded and shivered in fear as memories assaulted her

"How can you be so strong?" she whispered as Ebony frowned.

"I'm not…I'm just better at pretending then you are" she said as Kerri wrapped her arms around her friend and they just stood there hugging one another trying desperately to forget what had happened to them.

Hakkai looked to the door as it opened and Ebony exited with Kerri close by as they sat again and Ebony set some food before her friend, she ate this time as Hakkai smiled in relief, it wasn't good to not eat, especially since he didn't know how long they had been there without food.

"Hakkai…when are you leaving again?" Ebony asked as silence fell over the table, nothing moved for a few long moments.

"Soon" Hakkai said as he looked at the table sullenly, he didn't want to leave again, not now that he had finally come home…

"We're going with you" Ebony said her voice leaving no room for discussion.

"No you are NOT' Sanzo interjected as she glared at him as Hakkai gaped at her

"Yes we are"

"No you're not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"She did save your ass after all Sanzo, she could probably be of help…OUCH" Gojyo clutched his head as the evil fan descended on it as he rubbed at the forming bump.

"You bring that up one more time and I'll-"

"We're going and that's final, I don't know where you're going, or even why, but you are not leaving us here am I understood" Ebony shouted cutting off Sanzo as Gojyo continued rubbing his head, Goku was hiding under the table and Kerri was trying to be invisible.

"We're on a dangerous journey-"

"You think that line's going to change my mind?"

"To destroy the evil youkai lord and stop this plague of madness that has taken the minds of youkai the world over-"

"Whoopdie fricking doo, like I care what you're doing, I'm coming, and so is Kerri"

"We can't have burdens, or useless females-"

"USELESS, who saved you ass again?"

"And the other one?"

"She cooks 10X better then Hakkai…No offence to your cooking Bro, but it's true…so she'll cook"

"You're not coming, she doesn't know any fighting"

"I'll teach her" everyone stopped and looked at Goku as the youngest of them smiled sweetly to them all having come out of hiding

"You'll what?" Sanzo demanded

"I'll teach her to fight, she can come if she can cook, then I'll teach her to fight as we go…as long as she cooks…good food…yum…" Goku said as he began to drool as Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Always thinking with his stomach" he muttered

"There, he'll teach her, and we're coming, just try and stop us" Ebony said as Sanzo grumbled but didn't argue any further as Ebony smiled and looked at Kerri whom was staring at the table as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Trust me" she whispered in her ear as Kerri nodded, she hoped to god that Ebony knew what she was doing.

No way, she wasn't letting her brother abandon her again. She looked to Kerri, who appeared to be rather nervous. Goku glanced at Kerri and back to Ebony "Don't you guys wanna change or somethin'?" He asked innocently. Gojyo slapped him on the back of the head "shutup!" Sanzo took out his fan and whacked Gojyo on the back of the head. He returned to eating his food without another word. "Thankyou Goku," Said Ebony, ignoring Gojyo's crude stare.

She led Kerri into their bathroom and ran a bath for her. "You can have the first one" she smiled. "Are you sure..?" She nodded and closed the door behind her. Hakkai entered the room and smiled at her wearily "Ebony...are you mad at me?" Sounding very much like Goku and he knew it. "Well, I don't know what you expected." She said quietly "You just left Hakkai, without a word. I waited for you, needed you. You didn't tell me where you were going..." He touched her arm "I am so sorry Ebony. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.." She turned to him. "Of course I will, but right now I am too angry with you." He nodded, understood and backed out of the room.

"She's a wild one huh?" Said Gojyo to Sanzo. "Want me to shoot you?" threatened Sanzo "You'd better not, she'll hit you again." Chuckled Gojyo. /Great, I'll never live this down/ He thought to himself dismally. Hakkai re-entered the dining room and quietly took his seat.

"Seating, can Jeep provide more seats for them?" Sanzo said gruffly as Hakkai shook his head

"No…that size is all he can do" Hakkai said as Sanzo frowned

"Then how do you expect them to-"

"We'll have to have them on laps…Sanzo and Goku I believe" Hakkai said as Sanzo's glare strengthened

"Why me?"

"Do you really want to seat a lady on the lap of Gojyo, and I have to drive" Hakkai said with a smile as Sanzo looked thoughtful

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gojyo demanded as Hakkai laughed lightly going back to his old self much to Goku's relief

"Nothing at all Gojyo, I just don't trust you to be able to keep your hands of a girl if she was to be in your lap." Hakkai said as Gojyo growled something about people ganging up on him but didn't protest, he knew it was true too.

"So who is going in the front and who shall be in the back then?" Goku asked as Hakkai seemed to be thinking as he glanced at Sanzo.

"Ebony should go in the front, Kerri in the back" he said as Sanzo stood his chair falling as he glared at Hakkai.

"No. Way. In. Hell" he hissed as Hakkai sighed

"Sanzo please listen to my reasoning" he sighed as Sanzo glared at him refusing to sit, much easier to kill Hakkai if he was standing.

"Kerri is much more timid, and you personality is…somewhat rough, you would traumatise her more then she already is…Goku would be a much better seat for her…and Ebony would be able to while using you as a seat keep Gojyo and Goku under control, so you could spend all your time reading your paper" Hakkai said as Sanzo still glared at him, but he saw the sense in what the green eyed man had said.

"Fine" he growled out as he pulled his seat back up and sat down again playing with his gun while sending dirty looks at both Hakkai and Gojyo.

About an hour later the girl finally emerged again, dressed in clean – covering – clothes and washed clean of all that youkai scent.

"How about I heal you both now?" Hakkai said as Ebony nodded as Kerri looked at her in confusion.

"Hakkai here can heal wounds, it's ok, it doesn't hurt, to like the doctor, he uses other ways to heal" Ebony explained as Kerri nodded as she stood behind her friend and watched as Hakkai healed Ebony, his hands were held a cm from her as he moved them all over, healing cuts and bruises.

"See Kerri, now you're turn" Ebony said as the shaking Kerri stood as Hakkai began to heal her before finally he stepped back as Kerri quickly darted back behind Ebony.

"She's shy" Ebony said as Hakkai nodded

"Now…sleeping arrangements. We're leaving in the morning I presume" Ebony said as Hakkai nodded looking over at Sanzo whom also nodded.

"Well then, we have two spare rooms and both have two beds, what good luck. You can use them both, the second and third doors on the right down that hall. The one down the very end is the communal bathroom, me and Kerri have our own bathrooms of course, but you guys can share right? Good, well, G'night" Ebony said as she tugged Kerri off and they went to get some more rest as Hakkai cleaned up while the others went to bed before he too joined them.

Elendur – Another chapter…they just don't stop do they?

Shy-Phantom – Nope, we can't stop writing.

Both – R&R


	4. To The West Again

Chapter 4: To The West…Again

Ebony and Kerri stood outside the house as the boys packed Jeep with food and supplies as Ebony patted Kerri on the head

"We'll come back, don't worry" she said as Keri nodded, the house would always be here.

Finally Hakkai called them over as the guys got into the car, bar Hakkai as he told them about seating arrangements as Ebony grinned, now to be really evil.

"So Kerri-san…you can sit here" Hakkai said as he went to help her in but she flinched in fear as he dropped his hand and let her get in on her own, obviously not ready for contact yet, so how would she cope with sitting on Goku?

She sat on the very end of his knees as Hakkai shook his head

"You have to sit further back, I know this is hard for you, but what if we go over a bump, you'd fall off" Hakkai said as she looked at him her eyes desperate as he smiled reassuringly as Ebony came over as well.

"Trust me Kerri, no one here is going to hurt you, Or I'll beat the crap out of them. Ok?" Ebony said as Kerri nodded and shifted back slightly as Goku smiled at her

"Hello, you cook right? What can you cook?' he asked as Kerri blushed shyly at being talked to as she glanced at Ebony whom nodded, of course she could speak.

"L…Lots of things" she stuttered as Goku grinned and began to list off his favourite foods.

"Well at least the monkey's good at one ting, breaking the ice" Gojyo yawned as Ebony studied him before looking back at Ebony haltingly talking to the energetic happy Goku.

"Now Ebony…you come over here, and her is your seat" Hakkai announced as Sanzo glared at her, but she just glared right back.

"What a stiff looking seat, sure I can't pound some softness into it?" she said as Sanzo looked away from her, deciding to ignore her

"No...that wouldn't be the best idea…now come, sit so we can get underway" Hakkai said as she jumped onto her new 'seat' and wiggled around trying to get comfortable before finally finding the best spot as she sighed looking over his shoulder at Kerri whom was still being talked at by Goku about all his favourite foods, it was a long list.

"Well, shall we go now?" Hakkai said as Sanzo grunted a reply as Hakkai chuckled and took off as Sanzo jerked at the sudden start as one of his arms snaked around Ebony's waist to stop her from falling as she blinked at him in confusion as he looked away.

"You would have fallen" he muttered as she grinned, this would most definitely be fun, breaking the shell he kept around himself.

He placed the glasses onto the edge of his nose and awkwardly held his paper in one hand. His lazy violet eyes skimming across the pages. Hakkai glanced in the mirror, watched a slow smile spill onto Kerri's lips and felt himself smile in reaction to it. Gojyo leant forward, cigarette smoke billowing in the rushing winds. "Hakkai's sister huh?" He said tonelessly. She glanced back and nodded, Sanzo shifted a little uncomfortably in the seat. Still reading his paper. "Almost better lookin' than your bro." 'joked' Gojyo and he placed a hand on the back of the car seat. Hakkai blushed a little and shook his head. /Never learns/

"Huh, that's something. You in love with my brother or something?" Ebony asked, a wisecrack expression on her face. Gojyo flushed with anger. "WHAT!" (C'mon Gojyo, she was just pointing out the obvious rolls eyes) Goku burst into a fit of laughter, he placed a careful hand on Kerri's waist to steady her. Kerri froze, Hakkai's nervous giggling ceased. His and Kerri's eyes met cautiously and he turned back to the road. Sanzo seemed imperative to the happenings around him. "Hakkai, she's nothing like you!" fumed Gojyo, lighting another cigarette. "Really? I would not have noticed Gojyo." Replied Hakkai with a simple smile.

Goku clutched his stomach and dropped his head back. "I am soooo hungry. Boy, talking about all that food made me..." Another growl from his stomach. "What! You stupid monkey, we had breakfast before we left this morning." Gojyo said in a frustrated tone. Kerri suppressed a giggle, Ebony noticed it and smiled. She turned to her brother who was smiling too and touched his arm. She wanted to say that she missed him but she couldn't manage to push the emotions out that way. She looked at him threatening tears in her big green eyes and looked away. Sanzo was looking up from the paper through his glasses and noticed the tears in her eyes. He looked at her shoulder and felt a pang of guilt within his chest. Perhaps he should not be so harsh with her. "Is there a particular reason as to why you are staring at me?" She demanded quickly /then again, maybe not/ He glared at her and looked back to his paper. "Wasn't staring" he growled.

Elendur – there's more where that came from too….is that good or bad?

Shy-Phantom - GOOOOOOOD


	5. Snazzy

Chapter 5: Snazzy

Goku grinned at Kerri and leant back in the seat. "Wow, this is taking a long time. When do we stop for food!" He whined. "You are such a baby, monkey!" Gojyo said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm hungry! What if we got attacked, I wouldn't have the strength to fight, and it would all be left to you guys" Goku complained

"That's a bad thing?" Sanzo asked as Goku pouted cutely.

"HEY!"

"I'm hungry too, let's sop for a while to eat" Ebony said as she looked at Kerri.

"Ready to cook for the critics?" Ebony asked as Kerri nodded, cooking always calmed her down.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Goku cheered as Hakkai brought Jeep to a stop as they all clambered out and they removed their things from Jeep before the small dragon returned to his normal form for some rest and food as well.

"Let's see if your cooking is really as good as this one here brags" Sanzo said as he sat down under a tree opening his paper again

"THIS ONE HERE! I DO have a name you know you stupid homo priest" Ebony shouted as Sanzo glared at her

"Homo? Are you implying something girl?" he demanded as Ebony smirked

"Not at all, merely stating the truth."

"I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!"

"Well…touchy…with the force you deny that, it only makes me believe it is more true Snazo" (A/N: Typo is on purpose, I kept doing it so we decided to nickname Sanzo Snazo.)

"You did not just call me that."

"Would you prefer Snazzy?" Ebony asked as Sanzo's face turned a mottled red in rage.

"WOMAN…DIE" Sanzo roared as he whipped out his gun but she had already moved, he looked around desperately trying to find her.

"So a game of cat and mouse eh? I'll win, the cat always does" Sanzo said forgetting his paper as he ran off into the trees.

"I don't think he's the cat though" Gojyo chuckled as Goku nodded blinking after the disappearing form of the enraged Sanzo priest.

"How is the meal coming? Do you need any help?" Hakkai asked crouching down beside Kerri as she shook her head silently.

"Tell Goku…it's almost done" she said as Hakkai nodded standing as he went over to tell Goku whom then took up residence watching the meal cook as Kerri continued to cook.

"Ready yet?"

"no"

"Now?"

"Not yet"

"Now?"

"Ask again and I'll burn it intentionally" Kerri said calmly, she was always much more confident when cooking, she had the power of the food.

Goku immediately silenced as he stared at the cooking pot his mouth watering, if it tasted as good as it smelt, he was soon going to be in heaven.

Ebony let go of the branch she was holding, she had timed it perfectly, she dropped on top of Sanzo as she threw his gun away and grinned down at the priest she was straddling.

"Tag, you're it" she said with a grin as Sanzo struggled underneath her.

"GET OFF ME"

"Then you'll try hurt me won't you?"

"Definitely"

"Then nope, not going to move"

"You annoying female, get OFF OF ME" Sanzo raged as Ebony blinked feeling something.

"Do you have another gun that you didn't tell me about Snazzy?" she asked as Sanzo froze, another gun? Oh dear god, this was NOT happening.

"None of your damn business GT OFF ME" Sanzo raged, he couldn't let her know what it was, he couldn't, he'd never live it down, he felt one of her hands going down to get the 'gun' before she could grasp it a call of lunch came and she grinned at him.

"We'll find that other gun later. Now for FOOD" she called running off as Sanzo sat up and groaned in annoyance, how could someone so infuriating affect him so?

Grabbing his gun Sanzo willed himself back to normal before stalking towards their spot to get some food, hopefully some beer too, he needed alcohol to dull this pain in his head.

Elendur – I was on a high when I wrote this…sorry…we liked it at least.


	6. Thoughts

Chapter 6: Thoughts

Goku's eyes glazed, the food making him buzz with excitement. Kerri placed individual plates before everybody without looking directly at them. Ebony beamed at her gratefully, "It looks great Kerri, thankyou." Hakkai was the next to speak "Indeed, thankyou very much." Her face coloured a little, she did not look at Hakkai. She made sure that she wouldn't look him in the eye. Heart full of fear. Something that she just couldn't shake. She looked to her friend Ebony and felt inadequate because she couldn't be as strong. Deep down though Kerri knew that Ebony was just as terrified as she. She watched the facial glimmers of betraying emotion, which every now and then seemed to creep into her features. She looked to Goku, who seemed to share her friend's dilemma. His eyes although seemingly innocent beheld something of a different nature all together. He was confused and in pain. She could feel it from where she stood.

He dug into the rice and immediately let out a deep sigh. "That's good...WOW, you're amazing!" He exclaimed, mouth full of food. Gojyo ate carefully in front of the ladies and scowled at Goku. "Be polite you stupid chibi chimp!" Ebony shook her head and began to slowly eat her food. Kerri bowed to them all and took her place between Sanzo and Ebony. Goku endlessly complimented her cooking, raved about everything he could concerning rice and meat.

The friends all became silent, Gojyo glanced at Goku and secretly smiled to himself. Golden eyes meet scarlet eyes, a flash of something neither of them had ever felt before. Neither of them understood before what it meant to just...feel. Goku felt colour illustrate his cheeks and turned his head away from Gojyo. For once he didn't call him a perverted Kappa, there didn't seem much sense in it after looking into his eyes.

Ebony loved the moment. She was the kind of girl who loved awkward silences. The kind who would prance (Elendur: you said prance Shy-Phantom: Shut up)around and relish in the fact that her behaviour was making everyone else feel uncomfortable. Despite whether anybody noticed or not though, she was no longer that girl. She pretended to be, but couldn't bring herself to be so brave anymore. She looked over to Kerri, eyes to the ground, quietly and slowly eating her food while Goku devoured beside her. She couldn't figure it out, maybe Kerri was braver than her, didn't directly show her fear but they could all see it. Was partial to taking help from Ebony, but Ebony could not tolerate that. She wouldn't ask for help from anybody, she was scared about the result of doing so. A contradiction, perhaps that wasn't the best kind of attitude to possess. All the more, she admired Kerri for her courage. What a strong girl, such a brave soul. She loved her like a sister and she would not hesitate to let her know that. Sanzo turned and retreated to his paper, hiding his violet eyes from everyone else, shielding himself from the gaze of Hakkai's sister.

Hakkai stood and excused himself, he had stopped eating. He wandered from the group, leant against the rough bark of a tree. He was completely still, frozen in his own thoughts. Hands on the bark, splinters in his fingers. Green eyes set on nothing but full of something. He looked absently to his sister and the young woman beside her. Kanan occupying his thoughts again, her smile, the scent of her hair. Like carefully woven silk in the atmosphere, an angel. Gojyo leant against the tree beside Hakkai, deeply inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. He let his eyes drift to Hakkai and decided not to rest his hand on the other man's shoulder. What could he do for Hakkai when he got like this? Nothing. Felt inadequate. Like he didn't matter. Goku's golden eyes burning into his body like a bullet laced with blood. The green-eyed Hakkai turned to Gojyo and blinked "Something wrong?" He asked tonelessly. "Nope, just thought I'd smoke away from the ladies." Said Gojyo quickly, he crushed the glowing red cigarette under his heel and pushed strands of his scarlet hair back under his bandana. "Somethin' botherin' you Hakkai?" He asked casually. "Nothing that should be anybody else's problem" he replied with that radiant smile of his. Gojyo nodded, unconvinced but didn't show it.

Sanzo looked over the top of his page to Kerri and Goku. He was excitedly discussing with her the techniques that he had acquired in training and the ones that he had chosen to teach her. Kerri sat beside him looking a little overwhelmed. She smiled with her eyes closed and that made her look very happy indeed. Penetrating violet eyes dug deeper, scratched the surface. Found her hurt, spied the pain. He lit another cigarette and perched it between his lips, turned the pages of his paper like he didn't care. Ebony, minding her own business eating her food quietly. Her nails blunt, her face daunt. Like something out of a vampire story. Hadn't slept the night before, Sanzo heard her desperate pleads from the other room. Shifted in his seat like he had done with his eyes to check if anybody was awake. They weren't. Shrugged it off. Penetrating violet eyes dug deeper, scratched the surface. Spied her pain, discovered the hurt. He turned the pages of his newspaper like he didn't care. Repeating the same defence mechanism over and over.

"Hakkai," Ebony rose from her seat and joined Gojyo and her brother. "Is there something wrong Hakkai?" He let his head drop a little, picked up the mask and played the positive older brother. "Nothing Ebony, nothing at all. Just a little tired." He explained with a smile. He wasn't fooling anybody, Gojyo and Ebony exchanged glances that shared their understanding of the pain that Hakkai was in. She - unlike Gojyo - made the risk of touching his shoulder and took his hand. Playfully dragging him back to the table. "So eat, stupid." Said his sister Goku laughed, Gojyo grinned, Kerri smiled and Sanzo turned another page. /Tight arse/ She thought to herself looking at Sanzo.

Conversation buzzed around the circle of companions, laughter and arguments rose and fell. The trees shivering in the breeze. Kerri sat alone absorbing the conversation rather than involving herself within it. Hakkai touched her hand without looking at her. She stared at him, the power limiters sparkling in the sunlight, shimmering hair. His eyes straight ahead as he retracted his hand. An encouragement to be a part of the fun, didn't look at her because he knew that she didn't want him to. The glass monocle set over his damaged eye. A battle wound of the fight for love and a barrier against all those who tried to dig into his heart. He let that guard down for his sister Ebony at times. Mostly he thought that perhaps this might be a mistake.

Shy-Phantom – This is all mine, isn't is good?

Elendur – You're really good at this sort of thing.

Shy-Phantom - Bows thankyou my dear.


	7. Theory Turned Practical

Chapter 7: Theory Turned Practical

"Where to Hakkai?" Asked Ebony. Sanzo looked at Hakkai and he smiled. "Well..." He began. Goku jumped up, fists clenched in determination. "I think before we can go anywhere I need to teach Kerri the ways of basic self defence." "I've never seen him so passionate about something other than food before" cracked Gojyo with a grin. Goku glared and looked to Kerri. "What ya think?" He asked, beaming at her - smiling with his eyes closed. They all looked at Kerri, Ebony bit her lip. "Uh...sure" She said nervously, wanting the others to stop looking at her. "Alright! My first pupil" He said happily and grabbed her wrist thoughtlessly. "C'mon, let's get started!" A glimmer of fear passed across her eyes then it disappeared and she almost giggled as she stood. She couldn't help it, Goku was just so...enthusiastic. (Shy-Phantom - Not THAT kind of "enthusiastic" - Kerri's a girl remember? Elendur - ……) Gojyo glanced at Goku and folded his arms across his chest, cigarette smoke like a wall between him and the monkey king. Goku blinked half-smiled and dragged a slightly frightened looking Kerri further down the road.

"Hakkai, there's something you're not telling me." Sanzo rolled his eyes "You chose to tag along." He replied lazily. "I don't believe I was talking to you Snazzy" she returned hotly. The priest's brows drew closer together he stood calmly. "Do I need to tell you again that I detest that name?" She shrugged "All the more reason for me to continue using it." Hakkai intervened, standing between the fuming Sanzo and Ebony. "Now, now, no need to get so testy-" Hakkai began carefully. Ebony turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the river. The water threading slowly amongst the sharp rocks at her feet. She followed the length of it with her eyes (Shy Phantom - Of the RIVER, not the flesh-gun Elendur – get your mind out of the gutter dear) and beheld the beauty of a waterfall. Gushing currents like a curtain of clear diamond over a cave entrance. She knelt at the bank and picked water up in her cupped hands. Inadequate. Inadequate. Inadequate. Her face was cool, droplets tracing the curve of her throat and clinging to her lashes. Sanzo slanted his position. "Hakkai suggested that we resolve whatever issue it is that we share." He said watching the smoke against the backdrop of lush green fields.

A butterfly settled into the folds of a violet flower. She turned but didn't look at him "You seem to have a problem with me." She said and examined the butterfly. He watched her as she moved, the frightened way in which she carried herself. She held her elbow and blinked "Got a problem?" She demanded. Tough talk, a shame that she cannot walk the same way thought Sanzo to himself. "Listen, I think this is a complete waste of time" He said quietly, dropping his cigarette to the ground. Ashes in a small circle at his feet. Sanzo narrowed his eyes and knelt, touching his fingers to the ashes. He looked over to Ebony who was frozen on the spot, mouth open and eyes wide. Kerri screamed in the distance. "KERRI!" Ebony called out and Sanzo watched her as she leapt into the air. He turned sharply and took a bullet to his leg, Ebony launched herself onto the gun-wielding Youkai. She sunk her fingers deep into its eyes and smashed her fist into the side of its head. Sanzo pulled out his gun, fired at the Youkai. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She stood there still for a moment close to the river bank. Breathing heavily. Sanzo spotted a youkai in the cave behind the waterfall, he acted quickly and grabbed Ebony around the waist pulling her into the river with him. The bullets making pitter patter noises as they broke the surface of the water and plummeted into the mud at the bottom of the river. Ebony struggled beneath the water, eyes open. She looked at Sanzo both of them being pulled by the current of the water's path. He held his hand out to her, with blurred vision she took it and tried to grip his fingers. Tried to keep steady.

He dragged them both to the surface and pulled himself onto the bank. Ebony spluttering, water escaping her lips. Both hands sinking into the mud of the bank. Sanzo fired his gun right over her head, a youkai fell dead behind her. She stared at him for a moment. "My debt is paid." He said and she frowned. Another scream. Ebony picked herself up and bolted into the thicket of trees.

Goku held the staff in his hands, the group of youkai formed a threatening circle around them. Kerri was close at his back, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Kerri. "Don't worry, I've been in worse situations before" she was not assured by this at all. He braced his staff against the first offender, but there were too many. The others were closing in, Youkai behind them grabbed Kerri by the waist and dragged his tongue along her cheek. Tears spilled down her face. "Kerri! NO!" Goku took a blow to the stomach. "HAKKAI, GOJYO!" He called. She struggled in the grip of the youkai.

Gojyo dropped his cigarette - he heard the cry for help first. Goku's voice carried over the tree tops like a battle cry. Hakkai ran faster, reached them first. The Youkai mindlessly grabbing at Kerri's body, grinning at Hakkai whose green eyes were full of terror. She shot a pleading look to him, tried to reach out with her arm. Gojyo tossed his blade at the Youkai who were holding Goku prisoner in their arms. Limbs falling to the ground. "No closer, or I'll eat this girl" said the Youkai who held Kerri in its arms. Gojyo slowly put his weapon down, keeping his eye on Kerri. Concern filling his heart, watched Goku struggle to stand. "That's what I thought." It said and it dug its nail into her throat, lapping the trickling blood up with its disgusting tongue. Ebony came into view, leaping from the branch of a tree above the lead Youkai and crushing him beneath her body. Kerri stumbled from the tanglement of enemies. She watched fearfully as Ebony struggled with the leader who had held her captive. "Ebony..." Hakkai's eyes widened and he shook his head, a blade was drawn and cut a thick pattern into her arm. Gojyo acted in all of the confusion. Picked his blade up and slashed the limbs from his enemies. Hakkai ran full speed at the Youkai who was assaulting his sister and pushed his fist through the chest of the Youkai. Blood splattered onto his face. He could hear the bones crush as he did this and glared at the Youkai.

Sanzo limped slightly to the scene, blood staining his white robes. He held his gun out and took out three youkai. "Where'd they all come from!" Goku yelled, fending them off with his staff. "Who cares! Move it monkey!" Replied Gojyo. Hakkai pushed himself off of the ground into the air, he sailed over Kerri's head and behind a youkai who in turn failed in its attempt to grab the young woman. The blood poured from her throat, she had gone pale. Hakkai caught her in his arms and lay her on the ground. "Cover me Sanzo!" He called to the priest. He lay his hands over her throat and concentrated his chi on healing the wound. Gojyo struck down the last youkai, Goku rushed to Kerri's side and shook his head. Her thick lashes rested against her cheek. "K-Kerri?" He stammered and dropped his staff. He bit his lip "Is she ok Hakkai?" he asked hoarsely. Ebony stood by Goku, tears in her eyes. Hakkai glanced at his sister and nodded "She'll be ok. But she needs rest. She lost a lot of blood." He carried her to the jeep and placed her in the back seat. "Gojyo, Goku will have to sit on your lap." Said Hakkai as he got into the front seat behind the wheel. They looked at each other and opened their mouths to protest but were silenced by the glare Hakkai shot into the mirror.

Sanzo limped to the passenger seat in the front and settled uncomfortably, trying to get into a position that wouldn't cause him further pain. Ebony silently knelt at his feet, the door open resting against her side. She placed her hands on the wound and closed her eyes. Sanzo watched her void of any kind of emotion. The bullet was pulled from the wound, but the wound did not close. She tore a piece of her soaked robe and wiped the blood from the wound then tied it tightly about his leg. "Sorry, I can't do it as well as my brother." (No, not THAT. I know it sounds suss, but she was merely healing the bullet wound.) He looked away from her and sat back. This time she sat on his lap silently and watched her friend in the back seat. Eyes closed, lids lilac - she felt sick. Shivering, she braced herself against the rushing against her. Hakkai glanced at her through his monocle and looked back to the road. "Ebony? What is the matter?" He asked softly. She clutched herself, rubbed her chest with her hands like she had learnt to do when she fell through the ice as a child. "Nothing" She lied. Sanzo rolled his eyes and placed his arms about her, holding her tightly. "She'll get pneumonia if we're not careful" He said to Hakkai. "You don't have to explain yourself Sanzo, thankyou." Hakkai said sincerely.

Ebony could hardly feel his arms about her shivering body. She stared at Kerri in the mirror. The glass painting a picture of her own failure. She had let Kerri down. "Hakkai, what was wrong with the youkai? Have they all gone insane?" She almost demanded. Hakkai looked at his sister with an apologetic sincerity within his eyes. "It is called the minus wave, all youkai are suffering the effects of this wave. They've gone...insane. Yes, that is one way of putting it." He said "We're safe from the effects because of our power limiters" explained Goku. "So what you're saying is this minus wave has washed over the entirety of our lands and every single youkai is effected." Gojyo nodded. "Hakkai, where are we going?" She asked quietly. "To stop them" Said Sanzo before her brother could answer. Ebony understood now why it was that Hakkai didn't want her to join them. But she also knew that she loved her brother and could not bear it if he died and she found out years later that he had been buried for decades passed. She - an old woman - waiting alone on her doorstep for a long dead brother whom she loved so desperately.

"Stop squirming monkey" growled Gojyo trying to steady the restless Goku. The cigarette was loose in his fingers, it fell against Goku's wrist. He winced in pain but made no sound. Gojyo quickly retrieved his cigarette and flicked it away in the breeze. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. Goku turned to Gojyo, golden eyes wide. "Did you just apologize to me?" He asked bewildered. "Shut up monkey, or it'll never happen again." He said somewhat viciously. Goku turned his head and looked at Kerri "You think she's ok?" he asked quietly. "It wasn't your fault chibi chimp" mumbled Gojyo and he looked in the opposite direction.

Shy-Phantom – This one's mine too

Elendur - claps well done

Shy-Phantom – I really do have too much spare time on my hands

Elendur – You were bored, stuck for days without internet, what else was one to do?

Shy-Phantom – Exactly…


	8. Can't Sleep?

Chapter 8: Can't Sleep?

Kerri's mind was a tanglement of fear and illusion. Shadows stalking at every corner. She sat alone in the corner, darkness flooding her surroundings like water polluted with oil. Kerri covered in sweat shivered violently. "Let the show begin" said the youkai, the zipper dragged. Left the clothes on, don't need to remove them for this. She recoiled in fear, absolute terror. Ebony emerged from the shadows. Dressed in black, her eyes full of tears. "Gone, he's gone" She muttered over and over. "Ebony, Ebony please help me." She reached out for the woman who was like a sister to her. She ignored her hand and turned her back. Crying endlessly, continued her muttering. Hakkai, his green eyes piercing the darkness. Tears falling to the ground. His hands covered in blood. He smiled at her through his tears "...Kerri..." he whispered. He pulled a dagger from its sheath and held it to his stomach. The thick white scar creeping up his abdomen. He smiled again "Goodbye Kerri, nice to meet you" he said quietly. Kerri woke up screaming in a dark room. Ebony was holding her hand suddenly awake herself. "Kerri, calm down. What's the matter? Kerri!" She looked at her friend, kind eyes tired. "What's the matter?" She asked again. "N-nothing...just a nightmare...Where are we?" She asked quietly, her heart racing still. "An inn. After you passed out Hakkai drove us to the closest town so that you could rest." She nodded, trembling. "A nightmare?" Said Ebony "Me too." She forced a smile for Kerri and sighed. "Listen, I know its hard Kerri. But we need to get through this. I'm here, we can pass this together ok?" Tears in her eyes. "Together?" Kerri with her innocent voice shivered a little. "Yeah, whenever you need me I am here. You are like a sister to me Kerri. You are my sister. And I love you, as long as I can help it nothing will hurt you like that again." She squeezed her hand and wiped her own tears away. "If you have a nightmare, just wake me up. I'll be here for you ok?" Kerri smiled at Ebony and a moment of silence passed between them.

Hakkai sat with his back against the wall Sanzo lay awake in his bed. They had no words to exchange with one another. Eyes drooping in fatigue and Sanzo's robes slack against the chair, damp due to his little swim in the river. "Sanzo?" Hakkai said quietly, staring at the flickering candle flame. "Yeah" "Thankyou for saving her." He said simply. Sanzo didn't look at him and turned over in his bed. "It was nothing."

Goku's golden eyes were directed at the ceiling his hands were behind his head. He glanced out the window, the cigarette smoke catching the silver moonshine. He turned over in his bed. "Do you dream Gojyo?" The young voice tore through the darkness - the question had caught Gojyo off guard. He dreamt of is brother covered in blood, the woman lying lifeless on the ground. Almost vulgar in her scarlet nightgown. "No" he lied and snuffed out the cigarette. "You're lying to me." Smiled Goku and he turned over in his bed looking away from the window. Gojyo watched Goku from where he lay, a crimson stare penetrating the darkness of the room. "You always lie to me. It's ok though, now I know that you dream." He said in a drowsy murmur. Loud snoring soon followed, drool dribbling from the monkey's bottom lip. Gojyo smiled to himself and dreamt of golden eyes and an innocent smile.

Sanzo's eyes snapped open he was woken by the sobbing down the hall. Rolling his eyes the priest rose quietly from his bed and made his way down the hall. He pushed the door open and found Ebony leaning against the railing tears rolling down her arms. "You should be inside, it's not safe out here." He said his voice was emotionless. She turned the tears staining her face. She turned back and stared at the moon. "Get inside" He demanded quietly. She ignored him. He pulled her shoulders and spun her around to look at him. "Think about others would you? If anything happened to you Hakkai would..." She was fighting the tears, biting her lip, forcing a muffled sobbing to remain at the back of her throat.

Hakkai woke and Kerri was standing idly in the doorway. He smoothed his hair back and sat up in his bed. "Kerri? What is it?" She didn't move. "Ebony's not in the room." Hakkai noticed that Sanzo was missing too, but nothing within him gave reason to believe that they were in trouble. "Come in, Kerri." He said quietly. She shuffled into the room and closed the door behind her, recoiling a little when he came close to her. "You're frightened. What is the matter?" He asked gently. She shivered and collapsed in his arms, sobbing against his chest. Stunned Hakkai froze and momentarily didn't know what to do. "I had a terrible nightmare" she stammered. He stroked her hair like he used to with Ebony when she had nightmares as a child. "What nightmare Kerri? What happened?" He asked her calmly. "You k-killed yourself." She whispered, he almost didn't catch what she had said. "I am ok though. And so are you." He said but he knew that this would not console her too much. When one is frightened the best thing to do is to hold them. He led her to his bed and pulled her down onto the mattress. "Do not be afraid Kerri" He said quietly, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She trembled terribly and turned to face him, looked into his emerald coloured eyes. "I'm s-sorry" He hushed her and kissed her forehead. Kerri drifted into a deep sleep gradually within the circle of Hakkai's arms. He watched over her for a while, watched her sleeping. Her dark lashes against her cheek and fell asleep smiling.

Sanzo didn't know what to do he didn't know what to say to her. She stood there chest puffed out like she was trying to prove something. /Why should I give a damn/ He asked himself, the cool night breeze brushing her hair away from her face. "I don't need you to tell me what is and isn't safe" She said harshly and tore herself from his grip. Sanzo tugged on the end of his black sleeve and shrugged. "Thought you might want to be considerate to your brother" he said and took his lighter out. The fire reflected in his violet eyes, she frowned wanting him to leave her to her thoughts...to her fears. She didn't need anybody especially not him, she turned and walked into the inn. Hugging herself as she passed him and Sanzo remained out there, watched her until she had completely disappeared from his sight. His cigarette smoke engulfing lungs.

Ebony returned to the room, embarrassment flushing her face a pale pink. She curled up alone on her bed and glanced over to the crumpled sheets on Kerri's bed. Her heart froze like the tears in her eyes. She brushed her hair from her eyes and crept into Hakkai's room. Tears spilled over her cheek when she saw her brother holding Kerri in his arms. She wrapped her arms around herself, the stinging of her nose causing tears to prickle in her eyes. Without making a sound she walked back into her empty room and saw Sanzo perched neatly on the edge of Kerri's bed. The black latex material clinging to his every contour, blonde hair feathered across his violet eyes. He held a cold beer in his hand, the frost droplets were trickling down the glass. "where'd you get that" she asked confused. "I always have a beer close on hand" he said quietly, tipping his head back and pouring the liquid down his shivering throat. "What are you doing in here" She demanded. "Hakkai and your friend seemed a little cosy, didn't want to spoil anything" He replied, noticing the hurt expression flicker into her face. The glowing light reflected in his eyes, he tapped his fingers against the side of his bottle. "I am not sleeping in the same room as you" she hissed. Detested the idea, just like he did. But Sanzo felt more uncomfortable sleeping in a room with two happy people than one miserable one that fucked him off. "That's too bad." He said gravely.

"Why did you save me" she didn't ask this, she demanded the answer suspiciously. "I don't have to justify myself to you" He scoffed and looked at her. "Why" She repeated. He didn't answer. She sat on her bed and curled up on her side, the tears sinking into the pillow. She made no sounds as she cried but Sanzo could tell. He looked at her, the shudders convulsing from her like an unstoppable disease. "Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth." She didn't look at him, but his words made her flinch. He suddenly regretted saying this and lay his head against the pillow, the golden liquor purging his dry lips. "Why did you save me" she sobbed, weak voice cutting through the air. Shocking him. "Why...why, why am I still here.." she squeezed her eyes closed and buried her face in her pillow. Sanzo didn't move, savouring the taste of alcohol. Thankful that it was here to aid him when threatened by an emotional female situation. "Feeling sorry for yourself is going to do nothing for you." He said impatiently. She rolled over to stare at him, she stopped crying. A look that said "That's right, I am weak aren't I?" Although she didn't say these words, he could hear them. He rolled his eyes "Tch, your fighting skills are impressive for someone so inexperienced. You waste all of your energy on feeling sorry for yourself and you're never going to improve them." She gritted her teeth and threw herself on top of him. Her arm beneath his chin, pushing harshly against the flesh there. "You know NOTHING about me" she hissed. He didn't say anything, his windpipe crushed beneath her arm. "How DARE you speak to me this way." She reached over and took the beer into her own hands, pouring the substance down her throat. /NOT THE BEER (Shy-Phantom - not the rum lol! Elendur – POTC!)/ he narrowed his eyes and rolled her over onto the ground, his knee between hers fingers biting into her arms and holding them over her head. They stared at each other, both fuming. Her face flushed with angry blood, his a cool mask of void expression.

She felt something hard against her stomach, the length of his body pressed against hers. She cocked a brow and glanced up at him. "Flesh gun huh" she remarked. She was shivering, afraid of it. Afraid of him. "Oh for god's sake" He muttered and pulled her to her feet. Holding him against his chest. "You want me to kill the fear?" He demanded with the same impatience. She didn't know what he meant, he rolled his eyes. Pushed her down onto her bed and picked up the beer bottle. "Forget it" he said, cursing himself that he had spilt some of the alcohol and expressed his frustration with her. In more ways than one. He shifted the folds of his robe to cover his shame from her. She was still afraid. /If she doesn't change something soon, she always will be/ He thought to himself before crushing the cigarette out on the bedside table. "Bad manners you know" she spat from the other side of the room. "Oh, fuck off" He groaned (Shy-Phantom - Yes GROANED - but not the groan which normally follows "Oh god YES!" - unfortunately vv)his eyes were weary from the long day he was forced to endure.

Elendur – Wow…a long one

Shy-Phantom – I have too much spare time on my hands…obviously

Elendur – Nah, you're just getting into this


	9. Awakenings

Chapter 9: Awakenings

Kerri awoke and forgot momentarily where she was. Sunlight filtered into the room from the open window. She pushed the covers aside, Hakkai was not there. Neither was Sanzo or Ebony. She quickly dressed and entered the hallway. Goku was there, stretching his arms yawning loudly. A towel over his shoulder. "Morning Kerri !" He beamed at her, the sleep had done Goku a world of good. She returned the smile. "Good morning." Gojyo stumbled out of the room, holding his head groaning. She narrowed her brows. What had transpired here? "You drink waaaaaay too much" Laughed Goku. "Ah shuddap" Gojyo said and pushed Goku aside. "The baths are open. You want to have a bath Kerri?" Asked Goku. She smiled. "Maybe, thankyou. Can you tell me where the others are please?" Gojyo lit a cigarette. "Yeah, downstairs having breakfast." She bowed and walked downstairs.

Hakkai and Ebony sat together at the table, Sanzo on the other side with his paper in his hands. Her face colouring just a little. She imagined his reaction to her intrusion last night. But Hakkai didn't avoid her or discard her he smiled cheerfully and waved her over. Ebony was looking a little pale the tell tale signs of a nightmare-filled sleep. Kerri felt suddenly guilty that she had had no nightmares the night before. She remembered Hakkai's whispered words as she was quickly falling asleep. "Ebony cares about you, so I do too. Don't worry Kerri, I'll protect you..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably before taking a seat beside the Priest. He brought the steaming coffee mug to his lips and sipped carefully. "Where's the monkey and Gojyo?" He asked. "Bathing" Replied Kerri shortly.

"Wouldya stop being such an annoying Monkey!" Demanded Gojyo sinking into the tub further as he sighed as the warm water caressed his skin and soaked off all the travel dust and grime.

"Ah shut up you pervy kappa" Goku called as he bombed in the water almost drowning Gojyo whom came up spluttering for air as he glared at the monkey.

"You do know this means war" he said as Goku blinked at him tying to look innocent, but his smile was giving him away.

Gojyo lunged at Goku as the younger man jumped out of the way managing t kick water into Gojyo's face as he growled in annoyance an jumped at the boy again.

"GET BACK HERE BAKA SARU" Gojyo shouted as he spotted something and a smirk crept over his face as he changed his target and grabbed the large water pistol and began to fill it, making sure that Goku couldn't see what he was doing.

"Gojyo?" Goku asked as Gojyo turned suddenly and got the monkey full in the face as Goku gaped at him.

"You…" he stuttered as he jumped at Gojyo and tried to wrestle the gun from him as Gojyo laughed, he was actually enjoying himself…

Gojyo let go of the gun as Goku fell back into the water and glared at Gojyo from his place at his feet.

"Stupid kappa" he said standing as he looked at the now broken gun

"Look what you did"

"It was your clumsiness that did it monkey"

"You let go so suddenly"

"You were pulling in the first place"

"You shot me with it"

"I could shoot you with lots more"

"Ooh, scary" Goku said sarcastically as he threw the gun on the side of the large bath as he lay back in the water staring at the roof.

"What do you dream about Gojyo?" he asked as Gojyo glanced at the boy taking in his near naked form as Gojyo quickly turned away.

"I told you I don't dream monkey"

"A woman?" Goku asked as Gojyo frowned

"Not quite"

"What then?"

"Inca se you haven't gotten the hint, I'm not telling" Gojyo said as Goku pouted.

"Am I the only one in this group that doesn't have secrets?"

"I'm sure you still have a few" Gojyo said as Goku pouted making Gojyo smile as he quickly looked away so the boy wouldn't notice.

"Like what? Everyone knows that I have no memory of anything before that stupid mountain cell…everyone knows everything about me since then, s what secrets do I have?" Goku asked as Gojyo looked back at him looking into the doe brown eyes that radiated innocence but that was all a cover for the sad boy hidden behind.

"What about your fears? Other then no food? Does everyone know all your fears?" Gojyo asked as Goku opened his mouth to say something before falling silent.

"That doesn't count as a secret" eh said as Gojyo shrugged

"Does in most people's books, since fears can be sued against you, they're kept secret, everyone has secret fears" Gojyo said as Goku nodded, he did indeed have his fears that he told to no one.

"G…Gojyo…do you have fears?" Goku asked as Gojyo frowned

"No"

"What are they?"

"None of your business stupid monkey"

"I want it to be"

"What are you one about?" Gojyo demanded as Goku looked away his mouth closed tightly

"Nothing…forget it…"

"You've got to lay off the sweets monkey, they make you act funny" Gojyo said as Goku muttered an inaudible reply as Gojyo frowned, this was very unlike him.

"I'm scared of women" Gojyo sighed as Goku blinked at him

"You…but you're-"

"A ladies man? Yeah…they scare me shitless though…too much history with women…so I try overcome the fear by facing it…" Gojyo said as Goku blinked at him

"Why are you-"

"Telling you? Because no one would believe you if you said it to them, I needed to get it out of my system, and you weren't acting like yourself so I figured tell you something to make you the normal annoying monkey we all know and love so much" Gojyo said off handedly as he looked away as Goku shifted closer.

"Can I tell you something Gojyo?" Goku asked his eyes unmasked for once showing the sad scared boy underneath.

"W-What?" Gojyo stuttered as he faced the true Goku for the first time.

"I'm scared of…being left alone…of people hating me…of you hating me" Goku whispered as he rested his forehead against Gojyo's bare chest as the half youkai blinked at him in confusion as a light blush covered his cheeks and he glanced around before wrapping his arms around Goku.

"Don't be stupid" he muttered as Goku wrapped his arms around Gojyo.

"Gojyo…is the one person…I don't want to hate me" Goku whispered, Gojyo missed most of the statement, but he was sure that it was meaningful, and directed at him, Gojyo's head shot up as someone opened the doors and came in as he leapt away from Goku blushing as Goku looked down at he water his own face pink with embarrassment.

"I'm going to breakfast" Goku said as he raced out of the room before either of them could say anything, leaving Gojyo to the bath and the newcomer.

"We leave at lunchtime monkey, so be ready" Sanzo said as Goku got to the table as he nodded sitting quietly mulling over his earlier encounter with Gojyo, it was the steam, it made him light headed, that had to be it…

Goku was eating when Gojyo came in he glanced at Goku but didn't' say anything as Goku almost chocked on his food seeing him, Hakkai patted him on the back and began to scold him for eating too much at once as Gojyo sat down avoiding all eye contact with Goku and instead testing Sanzo almost getting himself shot in the process.

Shy-Phantom – OO bath scene…..

Elendur – I had to do it…sorry

Shy-Phantom – No apologies needed, SO CUTE!


	10. Thoughts II

Chapter 10: Thoughts 2

Ebony smiled at her friend. "Have a good sleep last night?" She winked, both Hakkai and Kerri blushed. Sanzo rolled his eyes and turned to Gojyo. "What's the matter with you" He demanded. Gojyo glared "Nothing" he replied and glanced at Goku. Boy's eyes innocent, caught his glance. Goku bit his lip and looked away, shovelling food into his mouth. Ebony handed her plate to the innkeeper and bowed her head graciously.

Sanzo looked at her, she was dreaming again last night. He stood beside the bed for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should act. Tears ran from the dark thick lashes against her cheek. She grasped the pillow, murmured her brother's name. he stood motionless in the darkness and knelt by her side. Her hair against his face her hands beside his. Sanzo's fingers trembled a little...hers centimetres away from his. They were cold, fingers shook like weak autumn leaves. Sanzo closed his eyes, bit his lip and placed his hand carefully over hers to steady her. The tears didn't stop. He leant forward and blinked, whimpering beauty. Kissed her forehead and quickly pulled away as if he had been entranced. That was one way of putting it, he looked at her this morning wondering if she felt his lips against her skin that night. Pushed it to the back of his mind.

Hakkai noticed that Sanzo was quiet, the strange kind of quiet. He knew better than to ask and rose from his seat. Everybody had finished. "Back to the road then?" They followed him outside, all loaded into the jeep and started the car. The key cold in his hands. He wanted to speak with Kerri about it...about holding her the way that he had. There didn't seem to be much point though.

He would have held any woman that way if she was upset…wouldn't he? She wasn't any different to him then any other woman, she truly wasn't…he felt like he was trying to convince himself almost…but he wasn't…was he?

"Are we going to sit here all day?" Sanzo snapped as Hakkai blinked himself from his daze, he had been sitting there, the engine on just not doing anything, blushing slightly Hakkai laughed it off and sped off.

Elendur – that was short

Shy-Phantom – Next one will be longer PROMISE.

Elendur – I was diving it up into chapters…and this bit ended up short, sorry. Blame me!


	11. Nightmares

Chapter 11: NIghtmares

They were getting closer to their destination, it was strange really, the attacks had lessened as they got closer, not much had happened. It had been almost 2 days with no attacks at all.

Hakkai looked over at Goku as he continued to teach Kerri, she was getting better, she could at least throw punch and kick properly now, amazingly Goku was a good teacher…

Sanzo was reading a paper as Ebony went off to wash, and Gojyo was staring into space a blush on his cheeks…Gojyo blushing? There was something wrong there.

A cold wind blew past making the hairs on the back of Hakkai's neck stand on end as she shivered slightly glancing around, there was something else…a feeling he had, dread? No…nothing was out of place, other then the blushing Gojyo…he could still hear Ebony, she was fine, so what could it be?

"Is it dinner time soon Kerri?" Goku asked as Kerri nodded as she dropped her hands as Goku grinned at her his eyes drifting to Gojyo momentarily before snapping back to her, the grin never leaving his face.

After a simple, but delicious, dinner and many compliments from Goku they all went to separate places around the fire to sleep. As the tired lids fell they wouldn't have guessed of the horrors that waited them in sleep, nightmares more horrid then any that ANY of them had ever faced.

"Hee, hee, hee, sweet dreams Sanzo Ikkou…sleep well indeed"

The warmth of friendship, the light that was others around him, supporting him in times of need and pushing him to go further then any time before. They were all there, his friends, they were always with him, and always would be, they would never leave him alone, never.

A cold breeze touched his skin making him shiver as he looked around, one was missing…no two…until there was only him and the other left, it was cold now, and so dark he could barely see the other.

"G…Gojyo?" he stuttered as the other walked towards him, his footsteps slow and echoing loneliness. Cold seemed to permeate from the other and envelop him in it's frozen embrace making him shudder.

"G…Gojyo…where is everyone?" he stuttered, there was no answer, this could not be Gojyo…could it?

A cold hand on his arm, bruising him with the force it held, the tug of a strong man as he was pulled from his place on the dead brown grass, towards a mountain.

"No…not there…please"

Chains surrounding his wrists, his ankles, chains holding him down and freezing his life, chains that let him see and feel, but never leave, never grow or age, an eternal hunger began to gnaw in his belly.

"Gojyo…please…"

The other just turned as behind him cold metal bars rose from the ground to connect with the roof of the cave entrance leaving him fully trapped.

"Gojyo….GOJYO"………………….Why? (Elendur – Guess who…Shy-Phantom – Um…Kougaiji? Elendur – Not quite…)

That carefree smile, those innocent eyes hiding all the pain, that warm hand and sunny demeanour that light up his life, and his world.

The grass was greener with him, the sun brighter, everything was so much more beautiful.

"Goku…hey stupid monkey, wait up" he called as the young man turned and laughed at him, calling to him, taunting him.

"Wait up" he called again as the light got further, eyes widening as he began to run towards it, he couldn't leave him, leave him in this darkness, the grass beneath his feet withered and darkened, the sun above lost it's shine and the sky darkened.

"GOKU" he called until his voice was hoarse as he shivered, when had I become this cold?

"Hey...where did you go? Stupid monkey" he said his voice shaky as he spotted the back of his light, something was wrong, why didn't he turn?

"Goku?" he asked as he set a hand on his shoulder to turn him, he felt cold to the touch, he pulled at the shoulder trying to turn him, he pulled again with no result, he walked around to face him only to see his back.

"Hey…stop this game" he called in anger and fear, he needed to see those eyes, those soul captivating eyes.

Goku began to move, he was going away from him, chasing after him he couldn't catch up, he was running whereas Goku was only walking, but he couldn't catch him.

"GOKU STOP..PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" he called getting no reply he was soon out of sight as he fell to his knees as tears welled.

"Please…don't go…" he whispered as his hands gripped bare earth.

"GOKU" he shouted as his head tilted back and he screamed his sorrow to the sky. (Elendur – Maybe I should have written names…Shy-Phantom – If they can't tell who it is then they're obviously idiots. It's so obviously Dokugakuji Elendur --")

Those soulful brown eyes, that coppery hair, those delectable lips. The small things made her more beautiful, the way she pouted, her frown, the way her lips would quirk into a smile, that smirk even as she teased him.

"I want to tell you about me" he said as she nodded, she was ready to listen, her hand gently took his own as he began to talk, letting her deep inside his head, the room around them blurred to nothing, there was only her, that small soft understanding smile, the nod of her head, the way her hair moved as she shook or nodded her head, the warmth of her hand. She accepted him, he was telling her everything and she understood, he had told no one before, not the priests when he was a child, not his master, no one, he had been scared to let anyone in, but he felt he could trust her, let her know him, let her know his deepest darkest secrets, his pains, his triumphs, everything.

The room darkened, it must be nightfall now, he had been talking so long, the smile was fading from her face, don't let it fade, smile more for me.

"What is it?" silence, would she not say something? No words for him, tease him, make fun of him, anything, please speak his mind begged of her as the fire in the room began to die, it flickered like the hope in his heart and finally died down completely leaving not even a warm ember that could be nursed back, his heart was dying.

"Don't go…please" he begged as she stood to leave and he grabbed one of her hands holding her there as she looked at him a frown on her lips.

"I'm sorry, please…don't hate me…don't leave me" she pulled her hand from his grasp as he stared after her as she picked up his gun and played with it for a few moments.

"Please…if you're going to hate me…kill me…use that on me, if you hate me…please…I can't live if you hate me like this" he begged as she aimed it as his head with a smirk before tossing it to him and walking out, as the door slammed closed he felt his heart shattering into nothing, his very soul was broken by her.

"Ebony…"

Her family, her sister, her brother, that warm feeling of love, the warmth that made anything better, even the pain and memories of her past, the love that cared for her and nurtured her.

Those encouraging voices that called her to go with them, the voices that made her heart feel at ease.

It was all a game, she chased, they ran, when she caught one of them, they would chase her, it was just a game. Chasing them she finally had them cornered they couldn't escape, she grinned at them as Hakkai smiled his reassuring smile at her, Kerri was also smiling, finally smiling again, a true smile from her heart.

There was a sound as they turned, as did she, she could see them, youkai coming, they were getting closer, and they began to fight, fighting so hard she could barely see, darkness covered the area and the cold seemed to fill her, the stench of death was everywhere, all she could do was to kill anything that moved, then she found her eyes clear…she could see…the game was over…

At her feet lay her brother, his eyes were wide open, his hands up in a form of defence, it was her sword that had killed him…the sword she had taken from that youkai…it was now impaling her brother her only brother, blood was dribbling from his mouth and his skin looked pale and cold to touch, stumbling back she screamed as a youkai came running at her in the moment of weakness and she grabbed another's gun an shot quickly as her eyes seemed to clear again as the youkai came into focus…it was no youkai, it was Kerri, shivering she watched as her best friend, her sister fell to the blood stained earth her eyes wide.

"K…Kerri…Hakkai…no…this can't be…I…oh god…no" she whispered as voices whirled in her head

"You killed us" "You killed me" "Murderer" "You were my family" "My sister"

"NO STOP, I DIDN'T MEAN TO" she screamed her hands over her head as if that would protect her as she spotted boots from under her crossed arms as she looked up tearfully at Sanzo.

"Traitor" was the only thing she heard before the sound of a firing gun.

That smile, those hands, her voice, the only place he could see her now, the only place he could tell her loved her, to lay with her, to hold her.

That field they had always played in as children, the schoolhouse she had helped him clean, everything revolved around her, his Kanan.

That house…their house…those people, the ones who had given her away to that man, the ones who had taken her, those monsters that had touched her.

That cell…her cries as she had stood before him, soiled and hurting…

"Don't…please" he begged as she held his knife to her, she didn't want to give birth to a monster…she didn't want to live knowing what she did.

"Please…I love you Kanan"

The knife falling, the blood that had stained him, her blood, the look on her face, the peace in her features, those eyes he loved, those beautiful green eyes, like his own…she fell to the ground as he fell to his knees.

A sound, from another cell, crying, it sounded familiar, dragging his tired body he looked in, it was Kerri and Ebony, they were here too?

"I'll get you out, I promise"

Promises are made to be broken, the knife Kana had used had fallen close enough, Ebony reached for it and looked at Hakkai her yes sad as his widened.

"No…not you too" Ebony's eyes closed as her blood stained the floor, a sad smile on her lips as she fell to the floor.

"Don't…Kerri…please…" Hakkai begged, he hadn't the strength to open the cell to stop her, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything as the crying broken girl lifted the knife and bought it down on herself.

"NO"

She had never know people like them, they were kind, didn't hurt her, Ebony had assured her that they were true, she was right. The wind blew through her hair as she sat in Goku's lap in the car a small smile touching her lips.

Maybe she could trust them…maybe she could really trust these males.

She jumped as a hand touched her back as she looked at Gojyo in shock as he grinned at her, he had only been trying to catch her attention, she was still a little jumpy.

Directing her attention to the scenery she node, ti was beautiful, the car stopped as they all hopped out, Ebony had gone to bathe and have a walk to work the stiffness from her legs, so she sat down watching the trees as she yawned, it must be getting late fro the darkness creeping over the forest casting eerie shadows over everything, it almost made it look as if the boys were all leering at her, their faces twisted into cruel parodies of their normal ones.

"Should I start dinner?" she asked as Goku pounced at her, she expected him to hug her and beg her to make different dishes he liked, but instead she found herself on her back his strong hands holding her down as she began to struggle, what was he doing.

"Stop it…Goku…hey…wait, don't" she cried as Sanzo arrived by Goku and helped hold her down as Gojyo and Hakkai began too rip her clothes from her, tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, not again, this couldn't happen, not again…please god no…not them.

"No Hakkai please…don't…" she whispered as he rested above her as a smirk took his lips and he began to hurt her as the youkai men had hurt her.

"NO"

5 people awoke with gasps of surprise and fear as they all looked around to see the other awake.

"Hey…can't sleep?" Gojyo asked trying to act normal, but a small quiver found it's way into his voice.

"Y…Yeah" Hakkai stuttered as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and threw another piece of wood onto the fire.

"Just a bad dream" Ebony said as she looked across at the pale Kerri whom was gasping for air hugging herself tightly.

"Get more sleep" Sanzo grunted as he turned over before anyone could see how pale he was, see the sweat that covered his brow.

"Yes, some more sleep will do us good indeed, we need to get up early and get going again" Hakkai said with a forced smile as Goku lay back down.

"Easy of you to say" he muttered his eyes drifting to Gojyo…he wouldn't do that right?

"Goodnight everyone" Hakkai said as he lay down finally as everyone tried to get back to sleep, memories of their recent nightmares filling their every thought.

Elendur – I did promise a long one…

Shy-Phantom – I love your writing

Elendur – you would have done better

Shy-Phantom – Nah, I cried for some of them :'(

Elendur – YAY…wait…isn't that bad that I made you cry…SORRY

Shy-Phantom – It's GOOD…this time.

Elendur – After this we need to get some more comedy into it

Shy-Phantom – That we will…we just needed this for something, you'll all find out later…it will get funny though, but we needed depth, so it's not just some comedy, so ti has a purpose. So yeah…


	12. Nightmares II

Chapter 12: Nightmares 2

The chains bruised his skin, purple blotches on his wrists and ankles. He struggled like a wildcat against the iron. Alone again, imprisoned again. Tears and tears and tears. Like a child Goku cried out. He wailed, the loneliness like a dagger in his gut. His sorrow subdued when Gojyo re-emerged from the darkness. He had a secretive smile on his face. "Gojyo, GOJYO, PLEASE LET ME GO! SET ME FREE..." Goku trailed off, his pleas mere whispers against his reflection in the cold silver blade that his friend held in his hand. Long elegant fingers curled around the decorated handle. Goku caught the sight of his frightened self and looked into Gojyo's eyes. The fire in his eyes ignited as he tore into the monkey king's flesh. He cried out in pain. "Gojyo, what're you doing" He screamed, tears like dew in his golden eyes. "Heart of a lion, I'll cut it out." He breathed in his ear. "But why...why Gojyo..." He moaned through his tears, the blood like crimson tears trickling down the contours of his abdomen. "Gojyo I...I..." The boy trailed off, gashes painted in his arms, little symbols in his legs. "Do NOT use the word "love" with me Monkey. It's meaningless. You are meaningless. Sweet thing like you would only be good for a screw." Goku struggled against Gojyo "Give up Goku. Let the darkness consume you..." The pain of the blade was nothing compared to the stabbing words that Gojyo threw at Goku.

The earth shook, the lightning cracked like a whip in the blood-red sky. Then everything fell into a pitch darkness. He froze, breathing hard. Confused, alone, tears like hot water on his skin. He heard footsteps in the darkness, knees underneath his chin. He felt a hand on his face, the tender flesh of a woman. Her lips against his lips, her tears brushing onto his cheek. He sat there, stunned. She smelt like flowers and love. He snaked his arms around her waist. Stroking his hair, fingernails torn, silk of her nightgown frayed. "Mmm, I think I might like destroying you..." She said against his lips. Gojyo's eyes shot open, he struggled as light flooded in about him. He was a child again in his home. In his living room. His mother knelt before him, her lipstick smeared, seductive smile. Gojyo pushed himself back against a wall. She stood, a smirk plastered into her perfect exterior. "What? You're too good for me now?" She demanded, taking an axe into her hands "Your brother wasn't." Tears took form in his frightened eyes, his mother towering over him. "P-please...don't" He begged. Goku sat in the couch across the room, glasses on the edge of his nose reading a newspaper. "Goku, help me!" Child Gojyo pleaded. His hand was ignored, his tears were scoffed at. "You're pathetic" laughed Goku. Gojyo's brother passed through the door wielding a sword he rose it behind his mother. Goku leapt from his spot and pulled a gun from his belt. "Goku..?" Gojoy watched wide-eyed as bullets tore into his brother's fragile body. "NO!" He screamed. The mother's grin broadened as she hurled the axe down to Gojyo. He moved and caught the blade with his leg. A deep gash in his thigh. Goku chuckled and it seemed to echo throughout the nightmare.

A light shone on the decorated doorway to his old master's chambers. Sanzo stared at it, confused. He pushed himself off of the ground, weary steps following the path to the next terror in store. The doors were heavy as he pushed it open. The scent of wood dampened by rain and lust illustrated the room. Sanzo glanced at the window, the bed was in the other room. He heard voices. Carefully, he passed through the sitting room and its elaborate and beautiful decor to the bedroom. He froze in the doorway, the bed a rumpled mess of sin and betrayal. He stepped back a little, Ebony's back arched his master's lips at her throat. Her face flushed with blood, she moaned his name. His fingers at her breast and eyes closed. Sanzo stood in the doorway unable to move. Ebony's gaze fell on the priest and she smiled at him. A dagger in her hand, it was hovering over his master's back. Her knees tight about the man's waist. She winked at Sanzo "No! Master! Ebony don't!" She launched the blade into his master's back. He convulsed, the blood trickling from his mouth to her face. Ebony threw the body off of her and walked towards Sanzo. Nude body shimmered in the morning sun. He shook his head and pulled the gun from his robes. "Don't make me." He said tonelessly. She leant against him with her seductive little frame pressed against his. "Don't make me." He said again. She laughed and pressed her lips against his. The bullet tore through her body like some uncanny missile. She staggered back and reached out to him, bloody fingers trembling to mirror the quiver in her bottom lip. She dropped to the ground and grasped the hem of his robe with her dead grip.

The blood soaked her clothes, she was in a pool of it. Hot and bitter. A pool of blood so dark it looked black. The corpses face down and white, lily dead limbs frozen in their last attempts for freedom. The dead girls that were also taken from her village, they lay lifeless in this pool. With her, naked and alone. The blood was getting hotter, steam rose from her soaked flesh as she rose her arm from the pool. "SOMEBODY HELP ME" she screamed out and only her desperate echoes answered. She was suddenly dragged under the surface, the blood cleared and Sanzo held her hand. His gun close at hand, bullet holes in his body. One of his beautiful violet eyes completely missing. The flesh on his hand was rotting. He dragged her from the water and tossed her to the ground. Blonde hair like angel's wings glistened in the sun. He didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't cry. The grass was a welcome softness beneath her exhausted body. He knelt at her side and his sharp nails pierced her shoulder, the blood spewing from the wound. "Sanzo, stop it!" She screamed. He didn't listen and continued to dig claws into her tender flesh. Her screams of pain unsettled the birds perched in the trees.

Hakkai tore the iron bars with his strong and trembling hands. Reached the dead girls inside. Their blood saturated the ground. The blade discarded. Their eyes were open, tears on their cheeks. Death tears. Hakkai took Ebony into his arms and her lifeless limbs went stiff. She was not slack like he had expected, but stiff. And cold...so cold his little sister was. She shared the element of emerald in her eyes like he did and Kanan. Kanan's body appeared only inches from Kerri's. Ebony's lips melted into a peaceful looking smile /You can't protect me big brother...when you forget that I exist.../ He heard her voice in his head and the tears refused to spill. "Choose" Kanan said, her corpse propped up against the cell wall. "Choose" said Kerri, body sprawled on the ground at Hakkai's knees. "Choose" said Ebony in the circle of her brother's arms. Kerri clawed her way to rest her head in his lap "Three of us Hakkai...two must die..." Kanan stood before him, her smile rotting. "...who will it be? Who do you choose?" She asked quietly. Hakkai looked from one woman to the other. "Do not make me choose" he said softly. "Do not make me chose" he said again. Ebony slipped from his grasp. "I'll chose for you." She said and plunged her hand into Kanan's chest. Hakkai watched helplessly as his little sister tore her own sibling's heart from the protection of its ribcage. "Ebony, don't." He whispered weakly, unable to sustain his normal energy in his voice. She smiled and tore the flesh away from her own throat with her blade. Kerri leant against the wall, blood on her hands. "...m-me?" She said quizzically.

The wood launched splinters into her back, the rope burning her arms and chest. Golden straw lay at her feet looking beautiful but somehow threatening. The light bounced off of the ground, which was just one giant mirror. Kerri saw the straw, the stake she was bound to. Her body bruised, her arm was broken and ribs. She could feel it...that pain was unmistakable. Her new friends, the ones who she could have loved like family one day all stood around her. The glass platform was high, steps fashioned leading up to her side. "Burn witch!" Goku yelled with a sinister eagerness in his eyes. "Burn" Sanzo said "Burn" Gojyo chanted. Ebony and Hakkai stood by her holding torches. "Burn" they both whispered. She struggled against the rope. "No, please, don't. No, Ebony, Hakkai, no!" They lowered the flames and touched the torch to the straw. Licking at the fuel provided the fire sprung from a flicker to a blaze. Hakkai and Ebony turned their backs on her and stepped down from the platform as the fire raged below her feet. Cloaked in thick smoke, smoke so thick you could tear it apart with a blade Kerri screamed out to her friends. "Burn witch, burn!" They chanted below her. Their voices seemed so far away. Sweat masked her face, the flames were hot. Eating the straw like some kind of crimson monster. She could not bring herself to cry anymore than she could escape. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" She howled, the mirrors cracked below her. Hakkai's reflection mocking, he held to a woman with golden hair and green eyes that matched his own. "You will never compare to her you witch" was the last words he spoke before her body enveloped in flames. "No, this isn't real. It's just a dream...just a dream. IT'S A DREAM!"

Kerri's eyes snapped open, pain boiling on her flesh. She took in her surroundings, darkness illuminated by a pale blue glow. The trees of the forest were distorted, red eyes glowing in the shadows. The campfire had gone out and the others lay about her. Each of them lying in a pool of their own blood. "Wh-what?" Tears emerged in her eyes, She grasped her side and pulled her shirt up to examine her aching body. There were dark purple bruises all across her ribs. "B-broken?" She stammered, disgusting boils, marred and melted flesh caused her a terrible pain. "But that was a dream. Maybe this is a dream" She said aloud.

Shy-Phantom – My nightmares are scaaaaary

Elendur – you don't say…I worry about you sometimes…

Shy-Phantom -


	13. Nightmare Ends

Chapter 13: Nightmare Ends

"Well done my dear, very well done." A sinister cool voice broke the silence. Her glances dodged between the trees. "Who's there?" She demanded with a tremor in her voice. It didn't answer. She couldn't use her left arm, the bone was broken. She moved to Ebony and shook her "Ebony? Ebony, please wake up. We're in trouble, Ebony!" Hysterical laughter "They won't wake" said the voice. She forced herself to stand. "Who are you, what have you done to them" she demanded, trying to make herself sound confident. "I am Amaya" The female voice replied. A demon emerged from the thicket of the trees, tattered cloth barely covering her large breasts. Clinging to every curve of her. "What have you done to them" her voice wavered, pain making her drowsy. "They are trapped in their nightmares. Transfixed by their emotional pain. So much so that they don't even realize that they are slowly being cut to pieces." She laughed, long black hair falling to her hips. /Hakkai, Ebony, Goku.../ They were all struggling in their dreams, Goku was crying in his sleep. She knelt at his side, brushed his hair from his face./...Gojyo, Sanzo...my new friends.../ Shards of broken glass lay scattered on the forest floor in this imaginary world. Kerri picked a piece up and held it behind her back. She stared defiantly at the demon. "They're all going to die and when that happens I will eat them. Every last morsel. And I will make you watch. I don't know how you out of Sanzo and his party woke up first, but don't think I can't put you back to sleep." She said and reached out, her white arm extended and the fingers tightened around Kerri's throat. "Eb-ack" She jerked backwards and tore at the fingers with her own. "No use struggling girl." She brought Kerri close to her face and ran her tongue along her face. ((Why do the youkai always do that? eew - + ))Amaya brought Kerri close to her face and smirked "Nothing you can do girlie. Just try it, I'll snap your neck." The girl brought the glass and launched it into Amaya's eye. The demon dropped to her knees, howling in pain. Kerri rushed to Hakkai's side. "Hakkai! HAKKAI, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP. HAKKAI!"

Emerald was the most beautiful colour she had ever seen at this point in time. His eyes opened slowly, pupils large. Sweat beaded across his forehead behind his hair. "Hakkai..." He pushed himself up, injuries meaningless to him. "Kerri?" He took her into his arms, glad that it was all a nightmare. She winced, her black and blue ribs aching. "What is the matter?" She pointed to Amaya unable to speak, weakness making her drowsy. "She put a spell on us...the others are t-trapped in their nightmares. Hakkai, y-you have to wake them up.." He nodded and pushed himself from the ground. Shook Sanzo roughly, a hand gripped his throat. "HAKKAI!" Kerri screamed. He grabbed at the demon's fingers but they wouldn't budge. She turned him to face her "Ahhh, Sha Gonou. How nice to finally meet you." He glared at her and closed his eyes, the chi a blast of light against her abdomen. She screamed in pain but kept to her grip. "Kerri...wake them up" strangled words with the slightest volume. With tears in her eyes, Kerri rushed to Ebony and shook her. "Ebony, wake up EBONY I NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE" The girl stirred, tears in her eyes. "Kerri..? Did you have a nightmare?" She grabbed Ebony's wrist and pulled her up "No time to explain, we need to wake the others up." She said desperately. "Whats wro-" Ebony gasped, her brother struggling in the grasp of a skanky demon. "Oh...Hakkai, no!" "Help me wake them Ebony" begged Kerri. She complied and walked up to Sanzo's sleeping form. "uh...how to wake him...how to wake him..." She pulled her leg back and kicked him swiftly in the ribs. "Ebony!" Gasped Kerri disapprovingly. "Well, it worked didn't it?" She shouted. Sanzo winced, a cut over his left eye. "What the hell-" He looked to Ebony and glared "What was that for?" He demanded. "Sanzo, no time. Help Hakkai!" She pleaded. This demon was out of her league, sure she could help defeat a few youkai but nothing like this. The priest turned his gaze to the direction that Ebony had pointed and stood. His wounds too were meaningless as he reached for the gun. "Looking for this Genjyo Sanzo?" Sang the demon. She was holding his little silver gun in her disgusting hand.

He handed Ebony the paper fan "Wake the others up with this" he said. Black latex clinging to his body like oil. She smacked Gojyo across the head with the paper fan, deciding that it was best not to know what was happening behind her. "Say, what's the big idea!" Fumed Gojyo angrily. Weakened by his wounds, sitting in a puddle of his own blood. "What the fuck?" He looked over to Goku, deep wounds embedded in his perfect skin. "What the hell is going on here!" He demanded. "What, are you slow! LOOK OUT!" Shrieked Ebony, Gojyo turned in time to watch Sanzo's body hurling towards him. The two men thrust backwards against a tree. "Nice one Sanzo" Groaned Gojyo "Shut your face" retorted the priest and he got back up. Amaya tossed Hakkai against Sanzo and the three men lay in a pile on the ground. Struggling to free themselves.

Goku's golden eyes shone in the darkness. No, not Goku's eyes..."Ebony, watch out!" Called Kerri. She turned, caught a blow to her face and was picked up in the strong arms of Goku in his true form. "What the fuck is going on here" Demanded Gojyo, glancing first at Goku's innocent looking sleeping form and then the evil youkai holding Ebony captive. "Any sudden movements and he'll tear her to pieces" Laughed Amaya.

"What the fuck" was all he could manage

"We're in his dream now, but know, everything that happens to her…will come true, even if he is not 'real' in such a sense….any wounds she sustains will be there. Look at yourselves for proof of this" Amaya said as Gojyo glanced at his body and quickly looked away as he glared at the woman again his eyes turning to the dream Goku's emotionless golden eyes and he couldn't help the shiver that claimed him.

"Goku…please…don't do this"

"He won't listen to you half-breed" the woman sneered as the dream youkai's claws began to gently pres into Ebony's pale throat as a sadistic smirk of joy washed over the face of Goku's true form as Gojyo closed his eyes for a moment.

"he won't…but Goku will" Gojyo said as he looked to Goku's sleeping form

"I'll kill her if you move" Amaya warned as Gojyo glanced at Hakkai and Sanzo whom nodded, they understood, keep her from getting killed while Gojyo wakes Goku up.

"So what if we move…like this?" Sanzo asked as Ebony looked at him in horror as he stepped to one side taking the youkai woman's attention from Gojyo as her eyes darted to her brother, he wasn't going to let Sanzo get her killed…was he?

/Trust us/ his eyes seemed to say as Ebony hung her head looking to Kerri whom seemed frozen on the spot, she couldn't do anything, she was so scared that nay move she made would end the life of her friend.

Sanzo and Hakkai kept the woman distracted as Kerri found her eyes drawn to the sleeping Goku as Gojyo finally managed to inch to his side as the man looked tenderly down at the younger, Kerri's eyes widened as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Goku…wake up please" Gojyo whispered trying not to alert the woman to their plan as he gently shook the boy, Goku didn't move.

"We've got food for you, a delicious breakfast made by Kerri is waiting, so please, wake up" Gojyo whispered leaning closer to Goku, still he didn't stir, too deep in his nightmare to hear Gojyo's voice.

"Goku…wake up" Gojyo said again his voice sharp as he quickly glanced at the woman to make sure she hadn't noticed yet.

"Goku…"

Goku smashed against the bars again tugging at his bindings, he wanted to be free, come back Gojyo and free him, please…

"Goku…" a voice whispered as Goku froze, was that Gojyo? Had he come back.

"GOJYO…GOJYO PLEASE SAVE ME…PLEASE" Goku shouted as his eyes filled with tears and all strength left his small body as he was wracked with sobs.

"Please…Gojyo…" he whispered

"Goku…if you don't wake up…then we're all going to die…Hakkai Sanzo, Ebony...Kerri…me…please, for the love of god wake up you stupid monkey…please wake up"

"Gojyo save me…please save me" Goku whispered as he lifted his head to look outside his prison as he saw Gojyo standing there, his arms outstretched, his crimson eyes pleading.

"Please…Goku…wake up" he whispered as Goku's eyes widened as he stared at Gojyo…was this all a dream? It couldn't be. It was too real, the image began to fade.

"GOJYO…NO DON'T GO PLEASE"

"YOU" a voice shouted as Gojyo looked over in shock as the woman finally noticed him and what he was attempting to do as another true form Goku seemed to appear from nothingness as it launched at him and grasped at his throat, the maniacal gleam in those golden eyes scared Gojyo, they scared him like nothing had ever scared him before.

"Goku…we'll die…I'll die" Gojyo whispered as Goku looked up again as Gojyo appeared again, he could see hands at his throat, Gojyo was being hurt…he was just sitting here

"GOJYO" Goku raged as he fought against the bars harder then ever as everything around him seemed to shatter into nothingness as it fell in shards around him, the prison, Gojyo, everything, until he was in darkness.

"Go…ku" a voice whispered as he began to open his eyes as stared in shock, there was Gojyo being strangle by…him in his true form. Goku quickly looked himself over…no, he was still in his human form…what was going on?

"W…What?" he stuttered as he spotted the youkai woman, Kerri, Ebony, the wounded Hakkai and Sanzo fighting against a woman, the second him holding Ebony captive…

His eyes fell back to the struggling Gojyo

"Gojyo…no…NO" Goku shouted as his eyes turned to the woman and a silver glint entered his enraged brown eyes as he launched at the woman, faster then any of them could follow, faster then was possible he had her by her neck and began to squeeze as the two fake Goku's disappeared.

"How…dare…you" Goku hissed his voice low and powerful as the woman began to shake, she was going to die, at the hands of this monster youkai.

"You kill me…you're trapped here forever.." she rasped as Goku glared at her his hand tightening slightly as Sanzo stepped in.

"Goku…wait" he said as Goku shook his head

"She hurt…she made us see…she…" he whispered rage filling his every pore

"Get us out of here of he kills you and we figure it out ourselves" Sanzo said as she glanced at him nodding.

"Release me" she hissed at Goku whom shook his head as she glared at him

"Then stay here forever"

"I'll take my chances here" he hissed as his tightened and her frail throat was crushed underneath his fingers as the world around them shimmered and faded leaving them once again back in full reality, albeit wounded, but back in reality.

"Oh thank god" Gojyo said as he let himself fall limp from his place on the ground.

"Seems she was lying about us needing her to get out of there" Hakkai said a small smile on his lips as his eyes turned to Ebony, she was still sitting where she had fallen when released by the Goku that had disappeared.

"She would have attempted something if he released her" Sanzo murmured as Goku crawled off the woman feeling completely drained, emotionally and physically. Looking himself over Goku noticed his wounds as his eyes widened, he had moved that fast in this condition, looking over at Gojyo he breathed a sigh of relief seeing he was just sleeping.

"In the morning, once I've recovered some strength I will heal you all" Hakkai said as he looked to Kerri and smiled bowing to her.

"We have yet to thank you for waking us" he said as she looked away the nightmare still too fresh in her mind.

"I…I just woke you…and Ebony…" she whispered as Ebony forced herself to stand as she stumbled over to her friend.

"You did good" she said as Kerri nodded as Ebony sat down beside her

"Don't know about you men…but we're getting some real sleep" Ebony said as she fell backwards and stared at the sky

"Yes…sleep" Sanzo murmured as he sat down leaning back against a tree as he sighed looking over their party, all of them wounded and battered…he found himself wondering about their nightmares as he dismissed those thoughts and instead closed his eyes and fell into her warm brown eyes in his dreams.

"Sweet Dreams everyone" Hakkai murmured as he looked them all over before laying down to get some rest as well.

Elendur – we promise that there will be more comedy after this

Shy-Phantom – this was essential though

Elendur – You'll understand as we go on

Shy-Phantom – that is of course if you continue reading, we don't know if you like or hate this since people DON'T REVIEW

Elendur – Ah yes…that…please review more if you're following this, encouragement is always good.


	14. Interlude

Chapter 14 : Interlude

Kerri woke up her dreams were darkened with what she had seen influenced by the demon. She shook. Hakkai sat across from her, watching her and his fingers were trembling. "Hakkai? What-" He looked up at her, his arm covered in blood. "Hak-" he pressed his finger to her lips. "Shhh, please do not wake the others up." She stared at his bleeding arm her face very pale. "I dreamt about you. You and Ebony and...Kanan..." She stood up and shuffled over to Hakkai, weaving through the sleeping bodies.

She retrieved bandages from her bag and clean water. "Ebony mentioned Kanan once." She said quietly cleaning the wound. "Did she?" He smiled. "I loved her" he said. Kerri nodded, a little hurt that he said this to her. She didn't know why. "But in the dream...I chose to save you." She stopped what she was doing, tears in her eyes for some unknown purpose. He wanted to touch her hair or say something which would make what he had told her make some kind of sense. But he couldn't find the words.

"Why don't you heal yourself Hakkai?" She asked. He blinked. "Kerri, do you understand what I have just told you?" Kerri forced herself to look at Hakkai. "I don't think I do" She said, shivering a little. He nodded "Me neither." He stared at the blood seeping through the cloth around his arm and shook his head. "Please forgive me" He said quietly. "For what?" He looked to her, tears absent from his eyes. "For telling you that." She watched him concentrate his chi on the wound and wince just a little bit.

Goku woke with a loud yawn and stretched his arms out. He looked over to Gojyo and gasped, the memory of what had happened the night before flooding into his mind. The pain of the wounds throbbing in his limbs. "Goku" Hakkai helped him to his feet and healed the wounds carefully. Goku tripped on his words, stammered apologies. "Don't be sorry you stupid monkey..." Goku turned to Gojyo, who had woken in time to hear Goku blabbering about his mistakes. "...you didn't actually do anything wrong for once." He finished. Goku rushed to Gojyo, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, his ear at his chest listening to the rush of the heart. Gojyo darkened with a blush and pushed him off "What're you doin' chibbi chimp? Don't touch me." Goku could almost cry. "...Gojyo?"

Sanzo had been lying awake for a while making sure he didn't look at anybody. Especially Ebony. He dreamt of her, the dream was white. She held him and kissed him and loved him openly. And he lay there in the warmth of the dream just enjoying the moment. When he woke up, the warm moment disappeared and he was again in the chilly forest of their previous imprisonment. His wounds throbbed and caused him pain, but he ignored it. Although the others could not know what he saw in his dream, he still felt humiliated.

Somebody touched his arm, it was Kerri. "I am sorry to have to wake you, but Hakkai says that he needs to heal you as soon as possible." He nodded and pushed himself up off of the ground. Hakkai healed the wounds of his friends and looked to Sanzo. "I think we need to get to another town as soon as possible for proper rest in a proper bed." he said Ebony nodded "I agree, geez, that took a lot outta me." "hakuryu!" The dragon transformed into the jeep and Hakkai smiled. "Come along everybody, we have a while to go and I am sure I am not the only one who needs a bath." Everybody looked at Goku "What!"

They all piled into the jeep and prepared themselves for a long drive. Kerri a little uneasy about sitting on Goku's lap but did it none the less. Sanzo and Ebony exchanged glances, she decided to make this hard for him to hide whatever feelings these were that were developing within her. "No guns against my leg today please Snazzy." She sneered. He glared at her "I will kill you" He said simply. "Don't lie, you love me too much" He fell silent and crossed his arms. She shifted a little in his lap and looked to Kerri. Shot her a reassuring smile. "Would you like me to hold on to you?" He asked, though it was more of a statement really. "What's that snazzy boy?" He gritted his teeth, "The road is really rough here." She leant back against him. "Hold me if you want preisty." He glared at her and then at Gojyo who seemed to be overjoyed that Ebony was teasing him again.

Hakkai remained silent for the entire trip. He watched Kerri now and then, looked to Ebony. Guilt piercing his mind that he didn't choose his sister in the dream. They reached the town by night fall uninterrupted - surprisingly. Hakkai led the group to the first inn they could see. Once the rooms were rented the group divided. Ebony took Kerri into her room, needing to discuss her dream with somebody. She sat on the bed and described it in great detail, scared that her friend would judge her about the events within it. Kerri shook her head "they were your deepest fears Ebony. Not something that might happen later on in life. Not a mistake you made. We can only help one another by overcoming these fears by supporting one another." Ebony looked up at her friend, eyes glossed over by tears. "What did you dream about?" She stammered. "I..." She trailed off and bit her lip. "What was it? Tell me Kerri." She sighed and explained her deepest fears to her friend. "I think I trust these people. Somewhat. And I am scared that they'll betray it. That they'll hurt me like those monsters did." Ebony smiled at her and touched her hand. Kerri didn't flinch. "My brother would never hurt you like they did. Snazzy...I have my suspicions that he's a homosexual in denial. I think Goku has strange orgasms over food and Gojyo may act like a sleaze, but deep down he is in love with the monkey he claims to despise." Kerri laughed, which surprised Ebony. "How do you gather that?" She giggled. "Oh you see the way he looks at him. I can sometimes tell about these things." They laughed together and for a moment the fears disappeared completely.

Sanzo knocked back another shot of alcohol and watched Hakkai from across the table. He was quiet and distant. As usual. Gojyo's face was slightly flushed with blood. He had consumed more than the other two put together. Goku ate his dinner and went straight to bed. Gojyo swayed a little on his feet and nodded to his friends. "I think I've had enough now." "How do you know that?" Asked Hakkai with a smile. "Because there are two Hakkai's and two Sanzo's." He replied in slurs. Hakkai looked across to Sanzo and cocked his brow. "What is bothering you Sanzo?" He asked carefully. "The nightmares." He replied without thinking. Though drunk Sanzo's mind was void of all usual logic. "What about them" Hakkai pressed. "I dreamt about your sister. Had a nightmare about her and then a dream about her, I cant figure it out. I don't even really like her much. She pisses me off." He said and then he took a swig of his frosty beer. "I think you do know Sanzo. I think you're lying." Sanzo felt insulted. "Do not call me a liar." He growled. "Alright, perhaps 'liar' is a little too strong. But I do think that deep down you know what is going on in you heart." Sanzo scoffed. "I don't have a heart" He retorted, the cigarette smoke a sinister kind of barrier. "Yes, you do. And I think my sister inhabits it right now." Sanzo slammed the bottle down onto the table so hard the glass smashed "What do you know" He demanded angrily. "I think I know that I am in love again. And I also know that it scares me." Hakkai politely excused himself and left the table. Sanzo sat alone with his alcohol.

Ebony and Kerri slept in the same room that night to make sure that neither of them were as afraid. The morning sunlight spilled into Gojyo's room. His head was drilling. "I shouldn't have drank so much last night." He groaned to himself. He shifted and froze when he noticed a feminine looking hand on his chest. He grinned /well at least the night wasn't a complete disappointment even if I don't remember it/ He turned with a grin to the body slumped beside him.

The scream of surprise mixed with horror could have possibly woken everybody in the village. Goku jerked up "What? What is it?" He had his staff in both hands. "Is it Youkai!" He demanded in a panicked tone. "N-no. What am I doing in bed with you?" He demanded equally panicked. "You don't remember?" Innocent tears in his eyes. "NO MONKEY, I WAS DRUNK!" He screamed. Goku drew away from him. "S-so last night was a...a mistake?" He glared "YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT IT WAS A MISTAKE" he located each item of clothing and was putting his pants on as Sanzo opened the door. His face was completely void of emotion but Gojyo could sense the shock. And possible disgust.

Sanzo closed the door behind him. "What was all that about?" Hakkai asked. "You don't want to know." He replied. "Sanzo, about-" "Forget it" He continued walking.

Elendur – well there's a little more comedy.

Shy-phantom – just wait until next chapter…

Elendur – SHHHH don't tell them anything…that'll ruin all the fun.

Shy-phantom – fine, fine, but we must deliver this ultimatium, we want reviews, or we stop updating…we have how many hits?

Elendur – 711 last time I checked…

Shy-phantom – and only 5 reviews.

Elendur – 3

Shy-phantom 3? No, 5

Elendur – two of them were you so they don't count…anyway, please can people review a little more, we know you're reading…and it's not like you're only reading the first chapters we had 26 hits on chapter 12. So please…it doesn't take long, or much effort…

Shy-Phantom – or no more chapters…and they get good so you better begin reviewing…

Elendur – oh…and about the two different writing styles, that may just be because there was two of us writing this, and we write in different ways…yes shy-phantom may write a little different but please…just bear with it…it's really your choice to continue reading.

Shy-Phantom – what did you say about the way I write!

Elendur – nothing, sorry…never mind…sighs


	15. The Beginning Of A New Youkai Tactic

Chapter 15 : The Beginning Of A New Youkai Tactic

Hakkai opened his eyes after his second night of non youkai caused sleeping torment as he stared at the roof high above him and sighed, time to face another day.

While sitting up he noticed something wrong, something very wrong. Looking down he blinked at the swelling, was he hurt? Looking up he looked back down and blinked, that wasn't swelling…Hakkai looked up again before once again looking down.

"Eh?" one more look "Oh dear."

Kerri opened her eyes only a few minutes after Hakkai had awoken and sat up, yes something was different, there was something missing…and something added, one of her eyes…she couldn't see with it, spotting Hakkai's monocle on the bedside table she reached across. Since when had that been there?

Curiously she clipped it over her suddenly bad eye and seemed to be able to see again…standing she spotted her image in the mirror and her jaw dropped.

"I-I'm…I'm Hakkai…" she stuttered before running from the room and into hers a she watched herself standing near the bed.

"What's going on!" she demanded as her body turned to her, this was really strange seeing yourself like this.

"Kerri?"

"Hakkai?"

"Yes."

"Give my body back!"

"I…" Hakkai threw up his arms in surrender as he tried to pacify.

"I don't know how." Hakkai said as Kerri began to hyperventilate.

"Now calm down." Hakkai said taking hold of her by her…his…her shoulders.

"Kerri we can't solve this if you panic, sp please…" Hakkai said as Kerri nodded trying to calm herself, it wasn't working.

His head was throbbing. He needed a smoke. Sanzo pushed himself up and his stomach practically roared. He was so shocked that he fell off of the bed. The pain in his stomach increased and the pain in his ass was gone. He scrambled up off of the bed and looked down at his hands. They weren't his. They were dirty and little /Why am I so hungry/ he stared into the mirror for a long while. He was string through Goku's eyes. He groped around for his gun.

/I'M IN THE MONKEY' BODY AND I CAN'T EVEN KILL MYSELF/ he stormed into the hallways to see his body skipping around :eye twitch: "Hey Snazzy, who's got your nose? I DO!" he reached or the gun as Ebony stumbled back :Nuh-huh, you kill me you kill you." "it's be worth it." He growled. Before looking around and roaring.

"HAKKAI!"

"Wakey wakey." Ebony cooed at her body as her eyes opened and looked at the grinning Sanzo.

"Sanzo?"

"Good morning sweet heart, who are you this morning?" she asked as her body looked herself over as her hands grabbed at her boobs.

"SCORE."

Sanzo's fan stoped him as he pouted.

"So Gojyo got me…which leaves Goku in yours…HA!" Ebony said as Gojyo sat up quickly looking at his new body again.

"Eh?"

"We seem to have swapped bodies around." Hakkai in Kerri's body said as Gojyo blinked at him.

"I'm a chick?"

"Yes you are. No touching though, or death will be swift." Ebony said menacingly holding Sanzo's prized fn in her hand.

She turned to Sanzo "You're a sick man!" she yelled accusingly "What are you talking about Ebony?" Hakkai asked gently "Sanzo puts this fan up his-" Goku's hand clapped over Sanzo's mouth before she could reveal the secret shame.

"Wait…that means Goku? Oh god." Gojyo ran out of the room and down to his as he threw open the door.

"Hands OFF the goods monkey." Gojyo shouted as Goku, in Gojyo's body looked over at what he saw as Ebony.

"Gojyo?" he asked his hand falling away from his…Gojyo's privates.

"You are to never touch that…EVER again." Gojyo demanded as Goku pouted as everyone else arrived.

"God Goku…put it away!" what Goku saw as Sanzo said as he blinked at him.

"Not even to pee?" Goku asked Gojyo as he growled in annoyance.

"NO!"

"So you don't touch 'my' body. Goku will promise not to touch yours." Ebony said as Sanzo growled.

"Why does my gut hurt…MONKEY!"

"I'm confused." Hakkai's body – so Kerri – said as Hakkai patted her shoulder gently.

"Obviously this is the work of a youkai. We cannot remain in this state. I suggest that we split up and find this trouble maker. Me and me…I mean, Kerri and I will ban together, Sanzo and Ebony…" Ebony in Sanzo's body skipped up to Goku's body and grabbed his arm "C'mon Sanzo " Sanzo glared "I am hungry." He said tonelessly "DAMN YOU MONKEY!" Goku pouted "I didn't do it!" Goku pranced out of the room in Gojyo's body. Gojyo stormed out in Ebony's.

Shy-Phantom – Well…we said more comedy…so we gave more comedy.

Elendur – It gets a bit crazy here for a while, I had too much sugar when I came up with the idea…

Shy-Phantom – It's a wicked idea…and you know it. Anyways, we hope you liked it and will stay tuned for more.

Elendur – Sorry about chapters coming out so slow, the first 12 or so we already had done before we put this up, then the others are coming as we have time to do it, but we've been busy with school so please bear with us.

Shy-Phantom – It's the end of the year…so everything is due, as well as last minute assignments and finally exam revision, so we're trying to make time for this.

Elendur – Well, until the next chapter, thankyou for reading, and please review if you can.


	16. The Search Is On

Chapter 16 : The Search Is On

(this is a space)

Sanzo chewed on a bean bun thoughtfully "Where do you think the youkai would be?" Ebony chirped "Don't know. For God's sake, keep a low profile." He said annoyed as Ebony grinned brightly at him.

"But this is too much fun to keep a low profile Snazzy." She said as Sanzo groaned as he dug into another plate of food, why did HE have to get the stupid monkey's body, always hungry…

/More importantly, why did SHE have to get MY body? Do you hate me Buddah? What have I done to deserve this…/ Sanzo groaned as Ebony looked at him as his head hit the table with a loud clunk.

"Aww, don't be depressed Snazzy we'll work this out, you'll see, we overcame the last youkai attack, this one should be a cinch." Ebony chirped as Sanzo began to pound his head repeatedly on the table occasionally stopping to shovel more food into his mouth while cursing everything he could with every word he could.

(this is a space)

"Well…where do we start." Gojyo grumbled as Goku looked at him as he quickly looked away, he was still hurting about how Gojyo had treated him the morning after they had…they had…he couldn't even think about it without wanting to cry.

"Yo, Monkey, you in there?" Gojyo called worry tinting his voice as Goku sniffed and looked up nodding as he sighed and followed as Gojyo stormed off grumbling about their situation and who he had to search with.

(this is a space)

"H…Hakkai." Kerri stuttered as he looked over at her, she was still unnerved by seeing herself, let alone referring to herself as Hakkai.

"What is the matter Kerri? Are you hungry?" Hakkai inquired as Kerri shook her head a blush claiming her cheeks as Hakkai watched her as she fought for the right words.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kerri finally blurted as Hakkai blinked for a moment as a blush claimed his cheeks lightly as well.

"Ah…do you know how…with a…male body?" Hakkai asked as she shook her head as Hakkai chewed at his bottom lip looking around them, it was a secluded area in the forest, they had come into the surrounding forest in hopes of finding clues as to where their enemy may be.

"Well…I guess you need to practice then…we don't know how long we'll be like this." Hakkai said as he led her to a tree as she blushed looking away as Hakkai blushed as well.

"You can't look away, you'll put your aim off." He said as Kerri face darkened even more.

"I…I can't look…I don't believe I'm even…touching it…" Kerri stuttered as Hakkai blushed again nodding as he smiled at her reassuringly trying his best to calm her so she could at least go to the toilet.

(this is a space)

"How about we search the town, ask about for any suspicious people." Ebony said as Sanzo glared at her

"WE'RE suspicious people."

"Yes I know that, but suspicious people OTHER then us." Ebony said as Sanzo growled in annoyance as he leant back, finally his belly was full, maybe he shouldn't be so hard towards the monkey when he was hungry from now on…then again…maybe NOT.

"Fine, get moving." Sanzo snapped as he stood while Ebony paid the bill and followed after her grumpy companion.

"and you're telling me to keep a low profile? You're acting REAL normal for Goku." Ebony said sarcastically as Sanzo glared at her.

"I refuse to act like that monkey idiot."

"And I refuse to act like I have a stick up my ass…wait, I don't have a stick up my ass…I HAVE A FAN!" Ebony replied as Sanzo growled at her wishing she would shut up about the fan, he had never told anyone about where he kept it for a very good reason.

"Change topic…now." Sanzo growled as Ebony sighed, it was probably better if they did, leave the teasing about the fan until later, first, get this fixed and GOJYO out of her body, that really creeped her out…what would a pervert like him do with her body.

"Well…something like this, they would have to have gotten close right?"

"Maybe." Sanzo grunted as Ebony blinked at him.

"Maybe? What do you mean? Something like this would need chi use, so they would have to get close to change us, exactly how that happened I'm still not completely sure of, but they would have to have gotten close."

"In a scripture once I read something to this effect…the spirit leaving the body to inhabit another, it can be done voluntarily." Sanzo grunted as Ebony frowned.

"We didn't exactly WANT to change bodies Snazzy, what on earth are you talking about…"

"I hadn't finished you stupid girl."

"I'm NOT a girl right now though am I? I'm you, I don't have boobs, or anything else, I instead have a fan up my rear and another disgusting appendage attached at the front…get to your point before I lose my temper."

"Ha, what will you do if you lose your temper girl?" Sanzo demanded ignoring the odd looks they were gaining, the people had just become accustomed to their antics when they had up and changed their personalities completely.

"I don't know…cut OFF your balls? Destroy your fan…something like that."

"You wouldn't dare." Sanzo hissed as Ebony smirked at him, oh wouldn't she?

"I hate you." Sanzo growled as they stomped down the street neither happy with being near the other, previous topic completely forgotten.

(this is a space)

Hakkai sighed as he looked around at them all, no one had gathered any useful information, no strangers had been sighted around town, other then themselves, no youkai attacks, no other occurrences such as their own in the town, not even a broken twig in the forest, almost as if there had been no youkai that had done this to them, but it was impossible for it to happen on its own.

"Monkey I blame you for this hunger." Sanzo grumbled as he continued to stuff his face for the 5th time that day , Ebony was off with Kerri learning how to use a bathroom, which Hakkai had indeed had trouble teaching her and Gojyo was drinking the experience away.

"I'm going to bed." Sanzo snarled as he stormed out soon after finishing eating as Hakkai nodded.

"Goodnight Sanzo…Gojyo…there was truly nothing? No word from anyone? Nothing out of the ordinary.?" Hakkai asked as Gojyo shook his head, there hadn't been a thing.

"Nothing, no one had a clue what we were on about, no other strangers, nothing…why the hell does this have to happen to us!" Gojyo demanded as Goku glanced at him before turning back to his meal, never before had he eaten so little and felt so full, he just sat there pushing the remaining food on his plate around.

"I can't believe men…so disgusting." Ebony's…Sanzo's voice floated over as Hakkai sighed, looks like his sister was having a similar reaction to Kerri about male toilet habits.

"Ebony…would you stay with Goku…he seems depressed, Gojyo and I will look for any useful information at the bar." He said as Ebony nodded plopping down next to Goku, maybe she could get him to talk to her, he did seem very down lately, Kerri sat on his other side and shared a glanced with Ebony, between them they would soon have the boy talking.

(this is a space)

"I hear you girls have been asking around about anything strange." A male voice said as Hakkai turned to look at the man, being referred to as a girl was most unusual, he had once or twice been mistaken for a female…but not often, no when the person was this close to him…

"Yes…we would greatly appreciate any information you could give us…anything you know may help us." Hakkai said as Gojyo took another swig of beer, he didn't like the look in the mans eye when he looked at him…or Hakkai.

"Well, I have something you may want to know then…but the information comes at a price."

"Price? What is it?" Hakkai asked, he felt almost overjoyed, someone knew something, this may all be over soon.

"Well…I'm old…and a little female company never hurts…come over here and keep a man company…and I'll tell you whatever you wan to know." The man leered as Hakkai blanched, the man wanted them to offer sexual favours in exchange for information.

"I'm sorry, we cannot do that…such a thing would be-" Hakkai cut himself off when he felt a hand on his rear as he jumped away, there had been a man standing close behind him, and he had just felt him up.

"Excuse me sir, but please stop this immediately." Hakkai cried as Gojyo punched the old man when he went to grope him.

"I don't care what information you bastards have, you have no right to touch us like this." Gojyo growled as a few more men ganged up on them.

"Come on beautiful, we're only talking to you…you should be used to it, travelling with so many men, that red head was in here last night doing the same as us…can you blame us for wanting a little of the action?" a man sneered as he tried to grope Hakkai's breasts.

"If you try touch me again I will harm you…we do not participate in any sexual activities with any of the members of our group…and the actions of Gojyo in no way make what you are doing alright…" Hakkai scolded as Gojyo frowned.

"I don't think they're listening Hakkai." He muttered as Hakkai glanced at Gojyo, there was almost 10 men now leering at them and making passes at them.

"Gojyo…I think it is prudent of us to leave now…" Hakkai suggested as Gojyo nodded as he grabbed the nearest man and punched him as hard as he could, at least Ebony's body had some strength in her, it sent the man backwards as he grabbed Hakkai's arm and dragged him with him out of the crowd and back to the table where Ebony and Kerri were talking, Goku must have left some time ago.

"I will never be forceful with a woman again…dear god…" Gojyo grumbled sitting down heavily as Ebony blinked at him in confusion

"You girls have to put up with this all the time…I truly respect you for this." Hakkai said with a nod t them both as he too sat with a weary sigh.

"What happened?"

"Men." The pair said in unison as Kerri hid her giggle behind her hand while Ebony just laughed out aloud at them, oh was Revenge sweet. Revenge for what you may ask, why for just being male.

(this is a space)

Earlier with the girls…boys and Goku.

"What's got you so down Goku?" Ebony asked as Goku shook his head.

"I'm not down…there's nothing wrong…really." Goku murmured as Kerri frowned at him, that was a very obvious lie, Goku was one of her friends, he had taught her to fight, constantly protected her, he was like a cute little brother, seeing him so down was hurting her, and Ebony as well, they took their family very seriously.

"Did someone hurt you?" Kerri murmured as Goku looked at her, how had she known?

"Someone you love?" Ebony added as Goku burst into tears as Kerri held him gently…what a sight it made Hakkai embracing a crying Gojyo while a sympathetic Sanzo looked on…enough to give anyone who knew them a heart attack.

"Gojyo…doesn't…I…he made…we…together…and he…" Goku sobbed as Kerri looked at Ebony questioningly as her friend shrugged, she didn't know what he was on about either.

"Calm down a little, we don't know what you're talking about, just calm down and tell us okay?" Ebony coaxed as Kerri rubbed his back gently, she felt much more confident in this form, no one bugged Hakkai…but her weak body…everyone always picked on her, ever since she had been young, but like this she felt she could take on the world, or in this case embrace Goku comfortingly, without fear.

"The other night…Gojyo came into our room…he…we…together…" Goku stuttered as understanding dawned on Ebony as a slight blush filled her cheeks.

"Oh…" Ebony whispered as Kerri looked at her, had she missed something?

"What? Oh what?" she whispered as Ebony glanced at Goku.

"They…slept together." Ebony said trying to be as…eloquent as possible as a deep blush claimed Kerri's cheeks and a red faced Hakkai looked down at the crying Goku.

"What makes you cry though? Isn't that what you wanted? You love him don't you?" Kerri asked as Goku drew back to peek up at her.

"You know?" he whispered as she smiled nodding and looked at Ebony.

"We can see it…the way you look at him…so why do you cry?" she asked as Goku hugged her gain burying his face in her chest trying to forget.

"The next morning…he said it was a mistake…he was drunk…and…he doesn't…it meant nothing…we…" Goku whispered as Kerri rocked him gently rubbing his back.

"It's alright…shh…" she cooed as Ebony stood and began to pace.

"That insensitive bastard…how could he do this to the one he cares about!" Ebony raged as Kerri tried to calm her while still comforting the crying Goku.

"Ebony…please calm down…sit…getting mad won't change anything, nor help the situation." Kerri scolded as Ebony sighed siting, Kerri was right, getting mad would do nothing, it never did against bad memories…"Goku…" Kerri began with a sigh as she looked down at the boy, even in Gojyo's body he could still look so innocent and hurt. "Goku…there's nothing you can do to change to past…but Gojyo doesn't hate you…if that's what you think isn't it?" Kerri asked as Goku nodded as Ebony snorted.

"Oh please, the guy stares t you all the time."

"He does?" Goku whimpered as Kerri nodded.

"He does…so how about you wipe your eyes, and get some sleep, tomorrow we'll start planning on getting him to admit it…or realise it…whatever needs to be done alright…then when we have our own bodies back…you two can have as much…sleeping as you want." Kerri said as Goku nodded with a smile, h felt better already, they were going to help him, they were supporting him…

"Thankyou…I think I will go get some sleep…night girls…thanks again." Goku said as he kissed each of them on the cheek as Ebony sighed.

"What a tragic bloody love that one is." She sighed as Kerri nodded.

"Gojyo's being too stubborn…"

"What about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"See…never mind anyways…let's have another drink and begin planning Gojyo's downfall."

(this is a space)

Shy-Phantom – After a long absence we have returned…the end of the year is crazy isn't it?

Elendur – I also apologise for the (this is a space) got rid of all me little spacings I noticed when I went through this the other day, so I had to compromise…it gets confusing without the proper breaks in text, so…that's all I came up with in the time I had…sorry again.

Shy-Phantom – The next chapter may also be a while, depends on SOMEONE! looks pointedly at Elendur

Elendur – I've been busy…sorry…well, I'll get the next chapter out ASAP alright? Depends on my new course…I'm gone be busy.

Shy-Phantom – Heh, excuses excuses!

Elendur – Before I forget too, Review please…we have a total of 7 and two of which are S-P's…so please…this is chapter 16…7 reviews is a little pathetic considering the 277 hits my stats page says we have…please?

Shy-Phantom – You never know, more reviews may mean more chapters faster.

Elendur – They are encouraging, but we will update anyway.

Shy-Phantom – Don't tell them that!


End file.
